Asylum
by Brownriderco
Summary: A fugitive from Earth lands on Pern and request political asylum. Reunion AU. Rated T for a mating flight and mild language. Chapter 10 is now online.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here begins a story that has been bugging me for quite some time. It shows a slightly darker side to the Confederation in my Reunion AU. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._

_Disclaimer. The Dragonriders of Pern is a trademark and copyrighted by Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction which garners _**NO MONEY AT ALL**_ for the author of this fiction._

Chapter One

The cryo-stasis tube disengaged and opened. The ship immediately raised the oxygen levels in the cabin and increased the temperature to thirty seven degrees. The sole occupant of the ship, Derek Nosk, slowly began to awake. Shortly he found himself fully awake and he rose to a sitting position. After being sure he had his balance he carefully stood. Everything seemed to be fine.

He went to the food synthesizer and ordered chicken broth, double protein and a glass of water.

Shortly he began feeling uncomfortably warm and went to the environmental controls. They showed that the temperature was thirty seven degrees. Such a temperature was necessary when waking from cryo-sleep, but it wasn't comfortable after the sleeper had awakened and regained full use of his faculties. He lowered the temperature to a comfortable twenty three degrees and soon began feeling better.

While he was eating he checked his position. Six AU's from the photosphere of a G2 yellow. He had the onboard computer check the star patterns to determine his location.

He stared at the readout in dismay. Alpha Sagittarius? Also know as Rukbat. He was sure he knew the answer to his next question, but he wanted to confirm it with the computer anyway.

He called up the records for Rukbat fully expecting to see INTERDICTED – INIMICAL TO CARBON BASED LIFE FORMS.

What he saw, instead, was a shock.

RUKBAT THREE – EARTH CLASS PLANET CAPABLE OF SUPPORTING HUMANS. HOMEWORLD OF SENTIENT DRAGONS AND THEIR RIDERS WHO ARE THE ANCESTORS OF ORIGINAL SETTLERS.

'Sentient dragons? And their riders? Why would a sentient being let another ride him, her or it?'

He called up all information on the government structure of this planet. Maybe these dragons would grant him asylum.

Ten minutes into his reading, he ordered the computer to set a course for Rukbat three. It took him another twenty minutes to complete reading the records. It did help being able to snap pictures in his mind.

* * *

S'tal was on sweep patrol on blue Tamath when the he heard his dragon say, _I'm seeing something. Doesn't look right._

S'tal looked down and saw something but he couldn't make out what it was. There was no distress sign.

Tamath ajusted his eyes and then gave his rider the picture.

"That looks like some kind of ship," he told his dragon. "It looks like one of the earth shuttles but I shouldn't be able to see it at all from this altitude. Let's land beside it."

Tamath began landing procedures.

As they approached, S'tal could see that it was a dragonlength and a half long and about half that wide. It was sitting on six struts that had pads where they touched the ground.

_Someone is inside,_ Tamath informed his rider.

_How many, love?_

_Just one, _Tamath returned. _I think. I can feel one person and he seems to be in that thing, whatever it is. If there are more, I can't feel them._

Tamath had landed and just as S'tal was dismounting, a door on the side opened up and a set of steps extended.

S'tal approached cautiously with Tamath keeping his head close to his rider.

A young good looking man appeared in the door. He looked to be no older than eighteen or nineteen turns. He saw Tamath and stopped, his mouth falling open.

"I'm S'tal, rider of blue Tamath. May I be of assistance?"

"He let's you ride him?" The young man seemed incredulous.

"Of course he does. I'm his rider. Are you from Earth?"

"Yes. I'm Derek Nosk. The computer said this was the home world of sentient dragons and their riders. Why would a sentient being let another ride him?"

_Because that's the way of things. _Derek's eyes widened. _No one else will ride me without his approval._

"Did you just speak to me, dragon?"

_Yes I did. You seem different than other humans I've met._

"Tamath is being unusually chatty today. He doesn't usually speak to humans other than me. No matter. May we be of assistance?"

Derek nodded. "I'd like to request asylum."

"Asylum? What's that? I don't understand."

"Political protection. They are going to want me back and I don't want to go back."

"I don't have the authority to give such protection, but my Weyrleader would. I have to tell you, if you are wanted by the Confederation authorities for wrong doing, you're wasting your time. We don't like criminals any more then the Confederation does."

"I am not a criminal," Derek stated emphatically. "Could you take me to your leader? I'll explain everything to him.

_He has been mistreated,_ Tamath told his rider.

"My dragon says you've been mistreated," S'tal informed Derek. "Is this true?"

"Depends on how you define mistreatment. I haven't been physically harmed. But I was not free to leave or go where I wanted."

"Confinement without reason is indeed mistreatment," S'tal said. "If you have committed no crime, confinement is wrong and unconscionable."

"Well that's what happened, so I guess your dragon is correct."

S'tal mounted and held a hand down to Derek. After he was seated and secured, Tamath launched himself into the air.

* * *

D'vid had just finished lunch when Sulanth told him blue Tamath said his rider needed to see the Weyrleader.. He had Sulanth direct Tamath to land on his ledge.

He was waiting when Tamath landed carrying his rider and another young man who appeared to be dressed in contemporary Earth clothing.

They dismounted and then S'tal spoke. "We were on sweep when Tamath noticed something unusual. We landed and saw what appeared to be a ship a dragonlength and a half long and about half that in width. This man was inside. He says his name is Derek Nosk and he said he would like political protection. Tamath said he has been mistreated."

D'vid looked skeptical. The craft fit the description of a private yacht. "Political protection? From what?"

The young man spoke. "Are you the Weyrleader he spoke of?"

D'vid nodded. "Yes. And you are Derek Nosk?"

"Yes sir," Derek replied. "I would like to speak to you in private."

D'vid nodded again and turned to S'tal. "You are dismissed, rider. Thank you."

"Yes sir," S'tal replied. He mounted Tamath and then they were gone.

"Come in, young man. Would you like some refreshment? We don't have coffee, but we do have something similar. It's almost coffee with cinnamon."

"I'll try some," Derek said.

They entered D'vid's office and he poured two cups of Klah. He handed one to Derek who sipped it without adding any sweetener and lightener. His eyes widened appreciatively. "This is very good. Thank you."

"You're welcome," D'vid responded. Sitting at his desk, he continued. "You told my rider you wanted political protection?"

"Yes sir. I wish to request political asylum."

"Why do you need asylum? If you've committed crimes..."

"No!" Derek cut him off. "I am not a criminal. Well, I did cause some minor property damage while I was escaping and I did appropriate, without permission, the yacht your rider found me in, effectively stealing it, but I have been confined all my life and committed no crime to deserve it."

Something was wrong here. "Who was holding you prisoner?"

"The Confederation of Sentient States."

"_What_?" There was no way the Confederation would hold someone without him being convicted of a crime. "What crime were you accused and convicted of?"

"None," Derek said. "I am an experiment. One they didn't wish to let go."

D'vid stared at the young man in shock. An experiment?

"I find this very hard to believe," D'vid told him. "I come from Earth myself." He told Derek of how he was a security guard for the captain of the _Bonaventure_ and how he was chosen by a bronze dragon when they were invited to a hatching. "What you are saying goes against everything the Confederation stands for."

"Not many know of Project Epsilon. I was treated with Mentasynth while I was still a fetus. Growing up in the Institute wasn't so bad. I could watch screen and read all I wanted. But when I turned eighteen and expressed the desire to leave and start life on my own, they told me that that wasn't possible. They had invested too much. I learned later that they were wanting to find out the long term effects of Mentasynth."

"Mentasynth?" D'vid exploded. "That's illegal! And how would you know what their long term goals were? I can't believe, if you are telling the truth, they would have just told you."

"I hacked into their computers. I have a knack for computers. I can hack into almost any system and not leave any trace I was there.

"So when I saw what their long term goals were, I initiated my own long term goal; to escape, whatever the cost. Took me more than a year to plan it and for the opportunity to arise, but I did it. And now that I have done it and escaped from both the Institute and Earth, I request political asylum."

D'vid shook his head. He was going to have to accede to the request, at least provisionally.

"Very well, I grant you temporary asylum. We will have to contact the ambassador from Earth and see what the Confederation government has to say. If they want you back, you can ask for, and will be granted a hearing to plead your case of why you should be allowed to stay here."

"And who will sit as judge?"

"Most likely the Masterharper. He arbitrates disputes between Lords, that is, territorial governors. He's a fair man. And he doesn't bow to pressure against what he knows is right."

Derek nodded. "I'll take you at your word."

* * *

Ambassador Evans was doing routine paperwork, make-work actually. She had been shocked when her brother had told her the story of Derek Nosk. She had returned to landing and dispatched a message on the first liner leaving for Earth. That had been three days ago. She had received a message via the dragon net saying that her message had been received and to stand by. She had been standing by for three days.

A knock sounded on her door. "Come in."

A dragonrider entered. "The weyrleader of Ista sends his regards. He requests status concerning Derek Nosk."

"Tell him I'm still waiting. He'll know as soon as I know."

The dragonrider bowed and exited.

Three hours later there was another knock. "Come," she called out.

A middle aged man in a business suit entered. He was carrying an attache case "Ambassador Evans?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Thaddeus Michaels. Special envoy from the Confederation. I am here to retrieve Derek Nosk."

"It isn't as simple as that Mr. Michaels," Evans told him. "Mr. Nosk as requested political asylum."

"Requested perhaps. I find it hard to believe it has been granted."

"He has been granted provisional protection by the Weyrleader of Ista Weyr pending the Confederation's response."

"Isn't the Weyrleader of Ista your brother?"

"What in the name of all the stars does that matter?" Susan flared. "If you have a complaint about my work, you may take it up with the Secretary of State."

"I am concerned that the fact he is your brother might be clouding your judgment."

"What is clouding my judgment," Evan explained, "if my judgment is clouded at all, is the fact that Mr. Nosk was held against his will when he committed no crime. You come to capture a sentient being and confine him for experimentation?"

"He did cause property damage and he stole a yacht," Michaels reminded her.

"In response to unlawful incarceration of a sentient being. If I had my way, he would be pardoned for those minor wrongs. And before you say anything, it wouldn't matter if my brother was Weyrleader, President of the Confederation or a simple laborer."

"Scientific study is sometimes distasteful, but there is no other way we can learn," Michaels said.

"If the only way to learn," Evans countered, "is to imprison a sentient being guilty of nothing more than existing, then we don't need to learn whatever that would teach us."

"What you or I think is irrelevant. The Confederation wants him back. You have a duty to the Confederation. Please inform the Weyrleader of Ista Weyr that Mr. Nosk is to be prepared for transport."

Susan nodded curtly. She took a writing stylus and penned a message. She sealed it in an envelope and with the message in her hand, rose and exited the office followed closely by Michaels. She approached the man sitting at the reception desk.

"I need this taken to the Weyrleader of Ista Weyr with all haste," she told the man.

"Yes ma'am," he replied. He took the message and went into an ajacent room. Shortly he reappeared with a young rider carrying the message.

"I need you to wait for an answer," she told the rider.

"I understand, Ambassador."

They followed the man outside where he harnessed his green dragon and mounted. The dragon crouched and launched herself and her rider into the air. At the appropriate altitude she disappeared _between_.

"Now we wait," Evans told Michaels. "Can I offer you some refreshment?"

"No thank you. I am to retrieve Mr. Nosk and return as quickly as possible. My passage is the dragon scout _Duluth_. How long do you think before he returns with Mr. Nosk?"

"I would say quite a while," Evans said. "Actually I don't think he will return with Mr Nosk at all."

As Michaels was opening his mouth to protest, she raised her hand.

"Mr Nosk has indicated he would contest extradition. That, of course, will mean a hearing before the authorities of Pern."

"That is unacceptable!" Michaels stated.

"It will have to be acceptable. Unless you want to violate the First Imperative. Last I checked, such a violation carried a sentence of ten to thirty years in a Confederation prison."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you," Michaels accused.

"Actually, I will enjoy seeing justice done. But no matter, I will perform my duties as ambassador to the fullest. And no one; not you, my brother or anyone else will interfere with that duty."

They settled into an uneasy silence as they waited.

There came a knock at the door.

"Enter," Susan called.

The rider who had been dispatched with the message entered.

"The Weyrleader told me to give you his reply personally." The rider proffered a folded sheet of paper sealed with wax.

The ambassador took the sheet and nodded to the rider. "Thank you. You are dismissed."

After the man left, she opened the message and read it. Then she handed it to Michaels.

Michaels read aloud. "'Derek Nosk reaffirms his request for political asylum and request a hearing to officially contest extradition. D'vid, Weyrleader, Ista Weyr.' Damn it! My superior are not going to be happy about this. Not at all."

"I know you have a job to do, Mr. Michaels," Evan said, "but there is nothing we can do. Unless you want to abrogate the sovereignty of the Pernese government. I'll see that you get a free ride to the Harperhall. It is most likely that the the one hearing this matter will be the Masterharper. I have to tell you, your chances don't look good. He negotiates disputes between Lords. He is a reasonable man who will probably judge this by our laws, not his. Mr. Nosk is a Confederation citizen after all."

"Well, I'll just have to convince him that it is in everyone's best interests that Derek Nosk be returned."

* * *

_A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. See you next time. Don't forget to review._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Welcome back. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. This is a very minor rewrite to clean up some dialog and correct an error concerning the gender of one of the Istan riders. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is trademark of and copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction which garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**_ for the author of this fiction._

Chapter Two

Sebell was in his office when there came a knock.

"Come in," he called.

The Weyrleader of Ista and a young good looking man entered.

"Weyrleader. To what do I owe the pleasure? And who is this?"

"This is Derek Nosk. He comes from Earth and is requesting political asylum." D'vid went on and began explaining to the Masterharper of the circumstances.

Soon Sebell held up his hand. "Say no more. Any details will need to come out in the hearing. But this seems like it's too big for just me. It seems we would need a tribunal. This has far reaching effects and I wouldn't presume to speak for the Weyrs or the Holds."

"You are indeed a fair man," Derek said. "I don't usually drop my shields but since my freedom is at stake, I felt I had no choice."

"Your shields?" Sebell was confused. "What does that mean?"

"I'm telepathic," Derek explained. "I can hear others' thoughts. I don't like doing it so I have developed mental blocks to keep from inadvertently reading other people's minds. Doesn't seem to work with the dragons, when they're speaking, anyway. I can hear all of them and they seem to realize I'm different."

D'vid was staring at Nosk in shock. "What? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Would it have made any difference? I keep my mental shields firmly in place at all times. It's second nature to me now."

"If this is true," D'vid said, "Then you wouldn't have needed to break into the computers at the place you were held."

"You would think," Derek replied. "But all of the people at the institute wear neural inhibitors. They block thought waves. I could explain how but it's very technical and there is no way to put it into layman's terms."

"I know what a neural inhibitor is," D'vid said. "At least we kept most of our technology through that sharding war. Too bad we couldn't have kept the knowledge of Mentasynth as well; we wouldn't be in this mess right now."

"What I find almost impossible to believe," Sebell said, "is that they confined a sentient being for experimentation. I've read your First Imperative and this seems to directly contradict it."

"Masterharper, no government, not even that of Pern is totally pure," D'vid said. "I've read about the Lords Meron and Fax. While Fax did seize power, Meron was confirmed by the Conclave and they did nothing when they knew he was mistreating his people. Or when he contributed to the deaths of two queen dragons."

Sebell sighed. That was true. At least Meron hadn't sent people to the mines on a whim. 'That we know of,' he amended to himself.

Aloud, he said, "I will need to speak to the other craftmasters and I need to address a special session of the Conclave. I personally think this should be decided by a Craftmaster, A Lord, and a Weyrleader. Ideally, of course, it should be decided by a joint session of the Lords, Masters, and Weyrleaders, but the division of votes is not even. The crafts would have the most votes, the Weyrs the fewest. And as the Weyrs are equally important, they should have just as much say."

"I told you he was a fair man," D'vid said to Nosk. "We'll let you get to it, Mater Sebell. One thing. If it is decided by a tribunal, I disqualify myself, as I plan to offer my services as Advocate for Mr. Nosk."

Sebell nodded. "That would be best since you were born and raised on the same planet as he was. I'll let you know as soon as a protocol for the hearing has been decided."

D'vid and Derek left and returned to Sulanth for the trip back to Ista Weyr.

* * *

A sevenday later Sulanth told him the watchdragon at Fort said the Masterharper needed to see him.

They emerged over the Harperhall and Sulanth began circling for a landing. Upon landing D'vid dismounted and went directly to the Masterharper's office.

He knocked and heard a "Come in," from the other side of the door.

When Sebell saw him, he smiled. "Good. You're here. I have news. The hearing will be in a sevenday. It has been decided that a tribunal will hear this matter. N'ton will represent the Weyrs, Jaxom, the holds and I will represent the crafts."

D'vid frowned. "Are you sure that Lord Jaxom would be the best choice for the Lords? He does ride a dragon, runt though he may be."

"I voiced the same concerns," Sebell said. "The Lords feel that this would be an asset. Jaxom's integrity is beyond reproach and Ruth is extremely intelligent for a dragon. He may physically be a runt, but his mind is considered the greatest of all the dragons. No offense intended."

"None taken," D'vid responded thoughtfully. "Well, if the Conclave chose Lord Jaxom, who am I to argue. I'm glad you're representing the crafts, though."

Sebell grimmaced. "I tried to duck that, but the other Craftmasters wouldn't hear of it. It seems that since I arbitrate disputes between Lords, I am the most knowledgeable about the laws. Or so the other Craftmasters claim."

"It's more than just a claim. You are, Master Sebell. Anytime there is a dispute you are the first one people think of to resolve it."

Humph" Sebell grunted. "The hearing will be held in Fort Weyr's council chamber seven days hence beginning at the ninth hour. I suggest you start preparing your arguments."

"If there is nothing else..."

"Go on," Sebell said. "We both have work to do. See you in a sevenday."

* * *

When D'vid arrived back at Ista, he went looking for and found Derek helping a rider oil his dragon. When the rider saw him, she smiled.

"Weyrleader. I need to speak to you."

"In a moment, rider. I need to speak to Derek. I've just returned from the Harperhall," he said looking right at Derek. "The format of the hearing has been set. It will be by tribunal. Weyrleader N'ton will represent the weyrs, Lord Jaxom, the holds, and the Masterharper, the crafts."

"Sir, I'm sorry but that may not be necessary," the rider interrupted. "Batath says he will attract a hatchling."

"Have you explained this to Derek?"

"Yes sir," the dragonwoman said. "She is a search dragon, after all. As soon as she told me, I was obligated to inform him and make the offer. He accepted immediately."

D'vid actually smiled at this. This was going to simplify things.

"How old are you Derek?"

"I turned nineteen, six months ago."

D'vid smiled again. "Well, that settles it. You will be allowed to stay. I'll need to inform the Masterharper and my sister."

"Just like that?" Derek asked.

"When a person of appropriate age is searched, they, and only they can decide whether they want to stand. So long as they are within the age range of the Weyr of the searching dragon. Here at Ista it's thirteen to twenty one. You have accepted. That's all that needs to be said."

"With all due respect," Derek said, "You don't know how persistent the Institute can be."

"My Weyrwoman comes from Earth. She was searched at fifteen. Her mother didn't want her to stand. The parents or guardians have no say in this matter. It is up to the searched person."

"You let a thirteen year old child decide for themselves?" Derek had never heard of such a thing.

"About most things? No. But when it comes to Search, yes we do." D'vid told Derek the consequences of a hatchling not being able to find a rider.

Derek had tears in his eyes. "That's so sad. And something to be avoided at all costs. I now understand. Even if I had said 'no' before, that would have convinced me to stand."

"Well, I need to go tell the Masterharper and my sister."

* * *

Michaels walked into the ambassador's office. "You needed to see me?"

"Yes," she nodded. "You'd better sit down."

He seated himself across from her and said, "What now?"

"Derek Nosk has been granted asylum"

"_What?" _Michaels stared at her in shock. "What about the hearing? We were supposed to be given a hearing."

"It had been set up and a tribunal selected," Susan told him. "Then the Weyrleader of Ista was informed that Mr. Nosk had been Searched and had accepted."

"Searched? What was he searched for?"

"Search refers to being found worthy to stand on the hatching ground as a dragonrider candidate. The law states that the searched person has the right to decide for themselves regardless of their age."

"You mean they even let someone as young as twelve decide on their own?"

"There are age limits. They are set by the Weyrleadership of each Weyr. Ista is thirteen to twenty one."

"They let a thirteen year old make a life changing decision on their own?" Michaels couldn't believe it. This was truly a backward planet.

"There is an exception. But it doesn't apply in this case. If a candidate is in line to inherit power and is being trained for it, he, or rarely she, is exempted from standing. That doesn't apply."

"I wish to contest this," Michaels said. "The tribunal that was going to decide on asylum can decide on this."

"If that's what you want to do, I'll arrange it, but I have to tell you, your chances are slim to none."

"Surely they can make an exception seeing how he doesn't come from Pern and wouldn't be here at all except for his illegal actions."

Susan stared at him. "His illegal actions? You are truly something else Mr. Michaels. Let me tell you why your chances are slim to none." She told him about the consequences of a hatchling being unable to find a partner.

"That would be tragic," Michaels said, "But it doesn't change anything. And dragons have just about outlived their usefulness anyway, so I don't see as it matters. I wish to formally contest this."

"Alright," the Ambassador said. "The hearing was scheduled for the ninth hour six days hence. Then seems as good a time as any to decide this. Don't get your hopes up."

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. See you next time. Don't forget to review._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ _Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I have been extremely busy. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is a registered trademark of and copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction and garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**_ for the author of this fiction._

Chapter Three

D'vid shook his head as he read the message a green rider had just delivered. "Fools! Triple damned fools!"

"What?" If her mate resorted to Confederation curses, Ellen knew there was something seriously wrong. He had almost completely assimilated into Pernese culture. He even used the term 'turn' regularly now.

He handed her the paper. She read it and couldn't believe it. "What!? Why would they risk that? There is no reason for it. I'm sure the Tillek would consent to noninvasive scans if they're so hot to know about the long term effects of Mentasynth."

D'vid stared at her in shock. That was something he had totally overlooked. He would be sure to mention it at the hearing. He nodded. "Thanks, babe. I'll make sure I bring that up at the hearing. "Well," he continued, "I had better find Derek and tell him of this development. He's not going to be happy, but the chances of this succeeding make slim to none look like a sure thing."

"Especially when the tribunal consist of two dragonriders," Ellen pointed out.

"I was concerned, for fairness sake only, when Sebell told me that Jaxom would be representing the holds, but it's not my place to question the Conclave on internal matters. Sulanth. Where is Derek?

_He's with the other candidates helping oil Batath. He seems quite taken with her rider. They are at the lake._

D'vid nodded and headed that way. When he arrived, the candidates all stopped what they were doing and respectfully came to attention.

"As you were everyone," he said. "I need to speak to Derek."

Derek stepped forward. "You wanted to see me, Weyrleader?"

"Yes. Let's take a short walk so we can talk in private. I'll have him back very soon," he said to the candidatemaster.

The man nodded. "Take all the time you need, sir."

When they were two dozen steps or so away from the class, D'vid stopped. "I have some bad news. The Confederation envoy has contested your right to stand. The hearing will be in five days."

Derek's shoulders slumped. "I knew it was too good to be true," he said, despondently.

"Hey, now. Don't give up. The chances of this succeeding are very slim. Very slim indeed. I had offered to be your advocate and the offer still stands. I have something that will even improve the odds, I think."

"Of course I want you to be my advocate. You know the laws here better than me and we come from the same planet. What do you have that would improve the odds?"

"I might as well tell you," D'vid said, "as you can read my thoughts anyway."

"I would never do that," Derek replied. "If you think I don't need to know, I can wait for the hearing."

"It's not a secret. If the Confederation wants to know about the long term effects of Mentasynth, they can scan the dolphins. We'd have to get permission from the Tillek, the dolphin leader, but from what I've heard, she's very reasonable. Scans are noninvasive so it shouldn't be a problem."

"There are Mentasynth enhanced dolphins here?" Derek asked.

D'vid nodded. "There are. They were brought by the first settlers. They can speak in words. There is even a craft that concentrates on working with them; the dolphineers.

"But what if it's not enough and the tribunal agrees with the Confederation?"

Just then a dragon roared. They looked over to see Batath, her eyes whirling red.

_He is one of us!_ Batath said so loudly that D'vid had no trouble hearing her. _We will not allow him to be taken away if he does not wish to go!_

Other dragons trumpeted agreement.

They began walking back to the class. "Sanire, tell her that we have to respect the tribunal," D'vid said.

"I can't tell her anything, Weyrleader," the dragonwoman said. It seems her mind is set on this. Maybe coming from you or your dragon..."

"Batath," D'vid began, "We have to respect the tribunal..."

She roared. Then spoke directly to him. _No! He is one of us! He is human in form only. We would not allow a fellow dragon to be taken away. We consider him a fellow dragon._

_Sulanth, can you talk sense to her? _D'vid asked his dragon.

_I could_, Sulanth said. _But she is talking sense. I sense a kindred spirit in this Derek Nosk. I can't explain it. But he is one of us. We will not allow him to be taken away against his will._

This was not good. Dragons disagreeing with their riders? Of course dragons did have minds of their own, but they usually acquiesced to their riders wishes; unless orders from a queen contradicted those wishes. That gave him an idea.

"Well, we'll worry about this later," he said. "Like I said, the chances of this petition being granted are almost nonexistent.

He bid the candidatemaster farewell and went back the the weyr he shared with Ellen. He told her what had happened and asked her to talk to Saylath. Maybe Saylath could talk some sense into those two silly dragons.

_No,_ Saylath told her rider. _They are correct. He is one of us. I don't know how that's possible since he looks like a human and can't fly, but he is. We will allow no one to take him away if he doesn't want to go._

"She's being stubborn," Ellen told him. "She considers Derek to be a dragon. She knows he looks human and can't fly, but she is adamant. She won't even consider allowing him to be taken away. The fact it's her clutch might have something to do with it, but I really don't think that's it."

D'vid shook his head. "N'ton would understand this; And Jaxom as well, I think. They might not like it, but they both ride dragons. The Masterharper, on the other hand will not be at all pleased."

"But he has sided with the dragons before," Ellen said. "Surely he would understand that they sometimes know things humans don't or can't."

"I think personally he would understand, but as the Masterharper, this would be a direct challenge to his authority. How can he just let that pass?"

Ellen shook her head. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. It shouldn't. The tribunal will most likely act with sense and deny this foolish notion of not allowing a candidate to stand."

* * *

Five Days Later

Derek and D'vid were in the council chamber of Fort as were the ambassador and Thaddeus Michaels sitting on opposite sides of the table from D'vid and Derek. The Masterharper, Lord Jaxom and Weyrleader N'ton filed in and seated themselves at the head of the table with the Masterharper in the center. The steward of Telgar stood at the door.

Sebell spoke. "This is a hearing to determine if Derek Nosk, a citizen of the Confederation should be allowed to stand as a dragonrider candidate. Will the petitioner stand and present the argument against allowing the young man to stand?"

Thaddeus Michaels stood. "Thadeus Michaels. Special Envoy from the Confederation of Sentient States."

"Proceed, Thaddeus Michaels," Sebell said.

"We have invested ninteen years, what you call turns, in raising and studying the effects of Mentasynth on this young man. This represents a huge amount of time and resources. In addition he has caused property damage. He has also appropriated, without permission, a spacecraft. That is theft. We respectfully request he be returned since he is a criminal." Michaels sat down.

"Who speaks for Derek Nosk," Sebell asked.

"I do, Masterharper," D'vid replied.

"You may now respond to these charges and present your argument why Derek Nosk should be allowed to stand."

D'vid got to his feet. "Derek Nosk expressed the desire to leave when he became, by Confederation standards, an adult. This request was denied and he was confined against his will when he had committed no crime. The fact that he was not confined to a small personal space is irrelevant. He was not allowed to leave the property of this facility. This is confinement. Yes, he cause some property damage. Yes, he did steal a spacecraft. These acts were a response to unlawful incarceration. Unlawful by the standards of the Confederation of Sentient States. There is another consideration here.

The dragon that searched Derek Nosk, my bronze and my weyrwoman's queen have all expressed their intention to not allow Derek Nosk to be removed from Pern against his wishes. From what I understand, the other dragons who have met him concur. They seem to feel that even though he may look human and can't fly, they consider him one of them."

"What is the name of the dragon who searched Derek Nosk," Sebell asked.

"Batath, Masterharper," D'vid replied.

Both N'ton and Jaxom had faraway looks. Then they came back to themselves.

N'ton shook his head. "He is correct. Batath says he is one of them and she won't let him be taken."

Jaxom was nodding.

"And if we decide to rule in favor of the Confederation," Sebell asked.

"Ruth says that doesn't matter," Jaxom said. "Batath and the dragons of Ista refuse to allow Derek Nosk to be removed from Pern against his wishes."

"I can't believe they would defy a lawfully constituted tribunal," Sebell said.

"Believe it, Masterharper," N'ton told him. "They are very insistent. Lioth has expressed an earnest desire to meet Derek Nosk."

"Ruth, as well," Jaxom said.

"This is ridiculous," Michaels said. "Who is in charge on this planet? You or the dragons?"

"Dragons are taken very seriously here, Mr. Michaels," Susan Evans said. "They are considered equals, not slaves or pets. And they have been declared sentient by the Confederation."

"She is correct, sir," Sebell said. "Although it deeply disturbs me that they would defy a lawful tribunal. That in itself speaks volumes. I have never heard of such an occurrence or even the threat of it. I would like to adjourn and reconvene outside. I would like to give Lioth and Ruth a chance to meet Derek Nosk."

"That is of no import and is not necessary," Michaels objected. "It will serve no purpose."

"I disagree, sir," Sebell said. "It does no good to rule in your favor if the dragons won't allow him to be taken."

Jaxom and N'ton both were nodding. Sebel spoke again. "This hearing is adjourned. We'll reconvene in the main court where Lioth and Ruth can meet Derek Nosk."

The three leaders rose and headed for the door as did the rest.

When Derek saw Ruth, he walked right up to him and looked the dragon right in the eyes. Ruth looked at him and said, _You are Derek Nosk?_

_Yes, _Derek thought back to him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. He was looking into a huge eye.

_I am Lioth. They are correct. You are one of us. You will be allowed to stay. You will be the greatest rider Pern has ever seen._

_I agree,_ Ruth concurred. _You have no need to fear being taken away from here if you don't wish to leave._

Derek had tears in his eyes. "Thank you. Both of you."

_I could teach you to go _between, Ruth told him. _It is a simple matter for a dragon, but there is no need as you will not need to know how. You will impress a hatchling._

Jaxom was staring at Ruth in shock. Ruth could teach this young man to go _between_?

N'ton, Jaxom and Sebell stepped away and spoke in low tones to one another. When Sebell heard what Ruth had said, he was stunned. He looked at Nosk with wide eyes. Then he regained his composure and they stepped back toward the waiting group.

"It has been decided that Derek Nosk will be allowed to stand as a dragonrider candidate. It was pretty much a forgone conclusion anyway, as Derek Nosk doesn't fit the requirements for the exception."

"The Confederation will not take kindly to this," Michaels said darkly.

"What are they going to do," Sebell asked. "I don't think they want to lose their communications net."

"And you can be sure that I will be addressing the Senate on this and then talking this to the news media on Earth," D'vid added.

Michaels had a look of shock on his face. "You can't do that. This is classified. Have you no loyalty to your place of origin? And you can't leave Pern. You are a dragonrider."

"How do you think the dragons got to Earth and the other planets? In ships? They teleported there. I will reconsider talking to the media. I might decide not to, but I will definitely be addressing the Senate. And if anyone is being disloyal, it is you and your Institute. The actions of that institute are a direct violation of the First Imperative."

"That doesn't apply," Michaels said. "Nosk is human."

"The Imperative makes no distinction concerning species.," D'vid sternly reminded him. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get Derek back to candidate classes. Enough time has already been wasted with this nonsense."

Sulanth landed. D'vid mounted and extended a hand down to help Derek up. After Derek was seated and secure, D'vid called down to Michaels. "Oh, by the way, if you want to study the long term effects of Mentasynth, why don't you ask the Tillek if you can run noninvasive scans on her dolphins. Their ancestors were enhanced with Mentasynth more than twenty five hundred turns ago. Good day, _sir."_

Sulanth launched himself and at the proper height he went between.

* * *

_A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. One or two more and this story will be done. Don't forget to review._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Welcome back. Here is the next chapter.. Sorry it's been so long, but I have been very busy with real life. This is a very minor rewrite to correct a wording error in a piece of dialog. I also gave the Candidatemaster a name. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent. _

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern is a trademark of and copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction and garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**_ for the author of this fiction. Additionally, the views espoused in this chapter are not necessarily the beliefs of the author of this fiction. The beliefs as written are done so to maintain canon integrity._

Chapter Four

Just before Sulanth transferred, Derek mentally linked with him. He wanted to know how to go _between._ That would be a very useful skill if by some insane chance the Confederation were to do something rash.

Sulanth transferred, aware of his passenger linking with him, but concentrating on the jump.

When Sulanth transferred, Derek was amazed. It was so simple. He didn't think he'd be able to explain it to another human, but it was child's play.

They emerged over Ista and Sulanth began circling for a landing. When they had landed and both his passenger and rider had dismounted, he said directly to Derek, _Don't ever do that again without asking._

Derek's face turned red in embarrassment. 'That had been rude,' he said to himself.

_Yes, it was, _Sulanth confirmed. _I would have allowed it and taught you, but it was rude not to ask._

_I'm sorry, _Derek thought to him. _I apologize. It will never happen again._

_Good, _Sulanth returned, and seemed to forget it had happened.

"He actually spoke to you?" D'vid couldn't believe it. Sulanth never spoke directly to any human except him, Ellen and his sister.

Derek nodded. "I did a bad thing. I linked with him just before he transferred."

"You _what?_" D'vid was appalled._ "_How _dare _you do such a thing?"

"Sulanth already gave me the what for about it. It was rude to do so without asking and I apologized. He seemed to accept the apology."

"Why would you do such a thing," D'vid asked.

"Ruth said he could teach me to go _between_," Derek said. "He said I wouldn't need to know because I will impress, but I wanted to know just in case the Confederation tries something tricky."

D'vid stared at him in shock. A dragon could teach this man to go _between_ _on his own_? That was utterly incredible. He had linked with Sulanth once when they were _between_ and the process seemed completely alien to him. He knew he would never be able to do it.

"Well, did you understand how he did it?" D'vid asked.

"Sort of," Derek lied, erecting every mental shield he could, hoping to keep the dragons from knowing he was lying. "I kind of see how it's done, but not quite." The Weyrleader along with everyone else would know eventually, but he wanted to keep it to himself until after the hatching. For all he knew, he wouldn't be allowed to stand if others knew he could go _between_ on his own.

D'vid nodded. "Seems that the Mentasynth really altered you. I've linked with Sulanth while we were _between_ and it seemed incomprehensible, to me anyway."

"Well, I had better get back to the candidate's barracks," Derek said not wanting to lie anymore than he had to.

D'vid nodded. "Go on. I had Sulanth tell the Candidatemaster's dragon we were back. He should be expecting you."

That night, while his roommate was sleeping, Derek silently got out of bed and stepped to the center of the small bunk room. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Bowl. Then he did what Sulanth had done.

Suddenly he was colder than he had ever been. He opened his eyes but saw nothing. He continued concentrating on the bowl and suddenly he could see the dim shape of the bowl wall. He felt exhilarated. He had actually done it. Now no matter what the Institute did, he would be able to be free.

Another candidate, a girl by the name of Ganala had just walked into the bowl. She loved coming out at night and looking at the stars. Suddenly a shape appeared several feet away. She silently scampered back into the darkness of the cavern. As she really looked at the shape, she realized it was the newcomer. She was about to go out and ask him how he had just appeared when suddenly he disappeared.

Ganala couldn't believe it. It looked like he came from _between_ and then went _between _again. But there was no dragon. A human couldn't go _between _without a dragon.

She walked out to the area where she had seen him. No. He hadn't turned invisible. There was no one there. She was tempted to tell the Candidatemaster. She dismissed that idea immediately because then she would have to explain what she was doing out here when she wasn't supposed to be. The Candidatemaster set a strict curfew and expected it to be obeyed.

* * *

Derek was outside with the rest of the candidates listening to a lecture from the Candidatemaster about dragon oiling and the dangers of cracked hide on a dragon when he saw the girl watching him. It seemed like she was always watching him but when he looked at her she looked away and ignored him. He lowered his mental shields just a bit and was immediately sorry for it. This girl was half afraid of him and the other half was fascinated. He put the shields fully back in place. He did not like feeling the fear of someone being afraid of him.

Later after the class had been dismissed and he had a bit of free time, he walked out into the bowl. Shortly thereafter he saw her. He took a good look. She was about fourteen, rather pretty and had bright inquisitive eyes.

He walked up to her and said, "Hi. Nice day."

She looked at him unable to speak for a moment and then said, "Yes it is, isn't it?"

"So, do I have something growing out of my ears or something?"

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"It seems you are always looking at me. When I notice, you look away and concentrate on a chore or the lecture if that's what the class is doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gonola said.

"Then why are you a little afraid of me?"

She looked him right in the eye and said, "I'm not afraid of you. Why should I be?"

"That's what I'd like to know," he replied. "But I can tell you are a little afraid of me. I can read other people's minds. I don't usually do it. I have shields that keep me from inadvertently doing it. I lowered my mental blocks just a little during the last lecture. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, but I did. You seemed both afraid and fascinated by me."

She stared at him in shock. Then she found her voice. "How did you go _between _without a dragon?" she blurted.

"Shhhh!!! Not so loud," Derek admonished her in a low tone.

"So you did."

He nodded and looking around to make sure no one was close by, he told her about what had happened and why it was so important he learn to go _between_.

Ganala couldn't believe it. He had been confined all his life before he came here? When he hadn't done anything wrong? She had heard about the Confederation, of course, but they had always seemed so fair.

"Can you teach me?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Not with words anyway. I don't have the words to tell you what you need to do other than visualize your destination. Maybe if we linked minds but I've never done that with a human and I don't know you well enough to even try it."

Linking minds? With a person? She had never heard of such. Only dragonriders linked minds and then only with their dragon. She was also a little afraid if she did the link would be unbreakable.

She nodded. "So why don't you want anyone to know you can do this?"

"For all I know, they won't let me stand, it they know I can go _between_," he told her. "I am not going to risk giving up the chance to have a dragon."

She understood. She had been ecstatic when she turned thirteen. She could at last stand at hatchings as a candidate. Her father had wanted her to wait until she was fourteen, but weyrbrats were allowed to stand as soon as they entered the age range. Of course, no one expected her to impress. Queens usually went for holdbred girls and women on fighting dragons was still very rare, but there was still a chance."

Just then the Candidatemaster, rider of blue Tomarth, strode into the bowl. He saw the two together and walked up to them. "Ah, Ganala. I see you've met our newcomer."

"Yes sir," she said.

"Derek, may I speak to you; in private?"

"Certainly, sir," Derek said. "I'll be right back.

She nodded.

They walked away and when they were out of earshot, the Candidatemaster stopped and said in a low tone, "Be careful how you proceed with her,"

"Sir," Derek returned. "I don't understand."

"She is a dragonrider candidate. If she is pregnant or suspected of being so, she will not be allowed to stand."

Derek looked shocked. "Sir, I would..."

The Candidatemaster held up a hand. "Normally I would allow nature to take its course, but she _wants_ to ride a dragon. The chances of her succeeding are slim, but I want her to have every chance."

"But she can't be anymore than fourteen years, I mean turns, old."

"You've got a good eye, son," the Candidatemaster told him. "Dead on. Fourteen turns two months ago."

"I would never do anything like that with a girl her age. It's against the law."

The Candidatemaster looked at him as if he had just grown horns. "Against the law? She can bear children. That gives her the right to marry by the standards of the holds. She could bed anyone she wanted and the Weyr wouldn't think anything of it."

Derek was shaking his head. "Where I come from it's a crime for a man to bed a girl under the age of seventeen. Even if she consents or even initiates it."

"A _crime_?" The Candidatemaster couldn't believe it. "They punish them for doing what comes natural?"

"Not them. Him. Or her in the case of a boy under the age of seventeen and an adult woman."

"Unbelievable," the Candidatemaster muttered. "Well, we aren't where you come from. We are on Pern. We have different laws here. I was just telling you to be careful. So be careful. And if she does impress, you are not to do anything that might damage her dragon. And bedding her before the beast is ready to rise might. Might even damage yours if you impress."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate all your teachings."

The man grunted at that. "That's all candidate. Be mindful of what I've told you.

As Derek walked away he heard the Candidatemaster murmur under his breath, "Idiotic Confederation."

Derek smiled at that. He felt the same way about them.

When he got back, Ganala asked, "What did he want?"

"Nothing important."

"Then why tell you in private?"

Derek sighed. "If you must know, he wanted to remind me what would happen if you got pregnant.

She stared at him in shock. "_What?_"

"I know," Derek told her. "What he didn't know but does now is that you have no fear of that from me. Where I come from, I would be breaking the law by doing that."

"Breaking the law?" Ganala couldn't believe it. They didn't believe in having sex?

Derek told her about the sexual consent law in the Confederation.

She just shook her head. "I'm glad I was born here and not there. Imagine. Punishing a man for responding naturally to someone who shares his feelings."

"Well, aside from my own ingrained beliefs, I would never knowingly do something that might cause someone else not be able to stand."

They talked for quite some time. Him telling her what it was like to grow up on Earth, and her telling him of growing up on Pern.

* * *

Ten days later, Derek was awakened by a humming. He looked around but it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Everyone, get into your robes," he heard the Candidatemaster call. "The hatching is about to begin.

* * *

_A/N: Well. That's it for this chapter. See you next time. And I don't necessarily agree with either Pern's or the Confederations sexual codes. As stated in the notes at the beginning, this is written this way to maintain canon integrity. Don't forget to review._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here is the next chapter. I have given the Candidatemaster a name. I have updated Chapter 4 to reflect this. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders Of Pern is a trademark registerd to and copyrighted by Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction and garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**_ for the author of this fan fiction._

Chapter Five

Derek quickly got into his robe and emerged into the common area of the candidate barracks. Most of the other candidates were there. A few still getting into their robes.

S'lang looked them over and said, "It's a shame some of you won't impress. You all deserve a dragon. Now, let's go."

He led them out into the passageway striding at a brisk pace.

Derek was trying to match his pace when his right foot became fouled in his robe and he went down heavily. He tried to get up and felt a white hot lance of pain in his ankle.

'Just my luck,' he thought to himself. 'The day of the hatching and I've got a broken ankle.'

S'lang was standing over him. "Get up, boy. You'll miss the hatching."

"I can't sir. My ankle twisted when I fell. I can't stand up."

"What happened?" The man inquired.

"It seems I tripped over my robe."

"What? Those robes were fitted to each candidate."

"I don't know how it happened, but it's too long."

S'lang shook his head and sighed. "Well, that's it then. You'll have to wait for the next hatching. We can't have someone not able to walk riding a dragon. I'll send a drudge to help you back to the barracks. I'm sorry. I have to get to the hatching ground now." With that the man shook his head in regret and then headed out.

'NO!!!' a part of Derek's mind screamed. 'You can't miss this hatching.' He made a decision then. It didn't matter who knew he could go _between_. If a dragon chose him, they couldn't be separated. He closed his eyes and asked Sulanth for a visualization of the Grounds.

A picture popped into his head. He concentrated on it and transferred. He could feel the cold and absence of sensation, then he was on the hot sands.

Behind him he heard, "How did he do that? He just appeared like he emerged from _between_."

He looked and saw the Weyrwoman staring at him with wide eyes.

Suddenly S'lang was there. "How did you get here if you can't walk?"

"He went _between_ without a dragon," he heard the Weyrleader say. "I don't like being lied to, boy."

Just then the humming of the dragons became deeper and more insistent. Several of the eggs had striations in them as the dragonets within fought for freedom.

"We'll worry about this later," S'lang told him. "Right now we have to get you out of here. I told you we can't have a dragonrider who can't walk."

"No!" Derek exclaimed. "Take me out of here and I'll transfer us back. I have the right to try to impress a dragon."

The man's eyes unfocused briefly and then, "Tomarth agrees with you. By the first egg, if you do impress, you will get no special treatment. You will be expected to feed and care for your dragon, injury or no."

Suddenly a thought appeared in Derek's mind fully formed. He couldn't believe it. Was it possible? He got his good leg under him and rose to a standing position. He concentrated hard and suddenly had his balance. His right foot didn't feel as hot as his left foot. He tried to take a step and almost fell. Righting himself, he stood rooted to the spot.

"I thought you couldn't stand," S'lang said.

"I can't," Derek said through gritted teeth. "I don't know how it's possible, but I am standing by force of will alone. And I can't walk."

Just then an egg exploded outward revealing a hatchling of pure sapphire blue. A brown head appeared from another.

The blue stepped toward Derek and looked him in the eyes. Then not finding what he was seeking, turned to look at the other candidates.

The brown looked at a candidate and looked away. Several more eggs had hatched. One a green the shade of summer leaves looked directly at Ganala and gave a cry of joy. The hatchling charged at the girl and bumped up against her.

A look of pure joy suffused Ganala's face. "Her name is Balarth," Ganala said in a voice filled with wonder. "She needs food. Now!"

A rider led her and her new partner away to the feeding room.

Derek had tears in his eyes. He was so happy for Ganala. Suddenly he felt something bump into him and he fell to the sands.

_I am so sorry, _he heard a voice say in his mind. _Did I hurt you?_

Derek turned his head and there was the brown that had hatched at the same time as the blue.

_No. My ankle was already broken _Derek thought to the hatchling.

_My name is Gatorth. You are mine._

Derek looked into Gatorth's eyes and felt a surge of joy so strong it almost hurt. It took his breath away. Nothing had prepared him for this. No amount of reading others thoughts even came close. It wasn't even a pale second. He knew that wherever Gatorh was was home.

_Yes, _Derek thought to Gatorth. _I am yours, and you are mine. We are together and always will be._

_I'm so hungry. I need food,_ Gatorth told him.

"His name is Gatorth," Derek told the assembled crowd. Then privately to Gatorth, _I can't walk. Can you get a visualization of the feeding room from Balarth and give it to me?_

A second later the image popped into his head.

_Wrap your legs around me,_ he instructed his dragon. The hatchling complied immediately. Derek wrapped his arms around Gatorth and said aloud. "Here we go." Suddenly they were _between._

_Where are we? _Gatorth asked.

Between, _love, _Derek replied. Suddenly they were in the feeding room.

A rider saw them emerge and said, "What in the name of the first shell?"

"He's hungry," Derek said. "And I need a healer to look at my ankle."

The rider brought a bucket of meat over and then dashed out.

Derek took a handful of the morsels and began feeding them to Gatorth. The feeling of gratitude that came back along the bond was unlike anything Derek had ever experienced.

The rider came back into the room accompanied by another man who had a healers bag. The healer sat down on the floor at Derek's feet and said, "Which ankle?"

"The right one," Derek replied.

The man gingerly felt the ankle and then the calf above and foot below. Then he took the foot in both hands and moved it slightly. A white hot bolt of pain lanced through Derek's ankle. Gatorth stopped eating and roared as best he could.

The pain stopped as the healer returned the foot to its original position.

"I take it that hurt," the healer said.

"How did you guess, Doc?" Derek said sarcastically, knowing the man knew it from Gatorth's reaction.

The man nodded and then said. "Just a sprain. Nothing broken. And my name is Waynin, not Doc."

"I'm sorry, sir," Derek said. "Where I come from, Doc or doctor, is what we call someone who heals."

"I see," Waynin said. "I'll dress the ankle with Numbweed and wrap it. I'll get you a pair of crutches so you can get around. What I want to know is how you stood and maintained your balance on one foot."

"The same way a dragon flies with less wingsail than would normally be possible."

"Seems the dragons are correct," he heard D'vid say. "You look like a human, but have their abilities."

"Not all, sir," Derek replied. "It was all I could do to keep my balance. There was no way I could walk."

"And going _between_ to get to the hatching grounds and from there to here?" D'vid asked. "Why did you lie? I know full well you knew how to do it after linking with Sulanth that first time. Don't compound your troubles by lying. There's no need. You can't be separated from Gatorth."

"I was afraid if people knew I could go _between_, I might not have been allowed to stand as a candidate. There was no way I was going to risk not having a chance to have a dragon."

D'vid nodded. This young man took the initiative. He'd have to keep that in mind. While it was still way too early to tell, he might just make a great wing second.

The bucket of meat was empty and Gatorth's eyelids were drooping. _I'm sleepy, _he told his rider.

"Tomarth, give him the visualization of the weyrling barracks," S'lang told his dragon.

"I have it," Derek said.

"Choose any bed you like when you get there," the man told him.

The healer had finished dressing and wrapping the ankle. "I don't want any weight on that ankle for at least a fortnight. Then we'll see."

Derek nodded and then spoke out loud to his dragon. "Wrap your legs around me, love," Gatorth did and Derek wrapped his arms around his lifemate. He called up the image and transferred.

When they were in the barracks, Derek crawled to the nearest bed. Gatorth climbed onto the platform that was where the dragon half of the pair slept. He covered his eyes with a wing and went to sleep.

Derek sat on the bed just watching his precious dragon sleep. He was not going _between _without his dragon.

S'lang walked in with the rest of the weyrlings and told them to find beds. He walked over to Derek and held out a pair of crutches. "The healer sent these. Just remember, you won't get any special treatment. Also, the Weyrleader wants you at his table during the hatching feast. I expect you're going to get severely reprimanded."

"Yes sir," Derek replied. "It'll be worth it. I love that little dragon more than my life."

"Just don't go thinking you can sacrifice yourself for him," the Candidatemaster told him. "It would be wasted because if you die, you won't be alone. He'll follow you."

Derek nodded.

"Get yourself to the hatching feast," S'lang told him. "The Weyrleader is waiting for you."

* * *

_A/N: That's it for this chapter. And for those who don't know, a fortnight is fourteen days or two weeks (sevendays). Don't forget to review._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Welcome back. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is a very minor rewrite to correct some dialog identification and an incorrectly formatted dialog ID. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders Of Pern is a trademark registered to and copyrighted by Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction and garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER **_for the author of this fan fiction._

Chapter Six

Using his crutches, Derek made his way to the dining cavern. He saw the Weyrleader and Weyrwoman sitting at a table that was raised slightly. The wingleaders were sitting at another table fairly close that was separated from the tables where the general population sat. He made his way to the raised table.

"You wanted to see me, Weyrleader?"

D'vid looked at him and nodded. "Sit down, weyrling."

Derek sat and a plate was put before him. "S'lang said you wanted me at your table, sir. I am prepared for any punishment you deem necessary."

"Eat," D'vid told him. "You are going to need your strength."

Derek took a bite. The spiced meat was delicious.

As he was eating, D'vid began speaking. "You are not to go _between_ without your dragon. Is that clear, weyrling?"

"Yes sir. I would never do that."

"Never say never, son," D'vid said. "There may come a situation where there is desperate need for you to do so, but if you do, you tell your dragon first. Otherwise he might follow you and get lost."

"I understand, sir," Derek replied.

"I want to make it clear to you that your dragon comes before all other considerations. You'll hear this from the Candidatemaster, but it can't be stressed enough."

"I understand, Weyrleader," Derek replied. "I love that little dragon more than anything in the world. More than my own life, but I wouldn't sacrifice myself for him because it would be a wasted effort. I know he will die if I do. And if he dies, I will follow him _between_."

D'vid nodded. He hadn't expected anything else. "If anyone asks, I tore strips from your hide. You should have confided in me, if no one else, about your ability to go _between_. I'm disappointed that you didn't."

That was the worst part of it all for Derek. He respected this man and to have disappointed him was worse than being yelled at.

"It won't happen again, sir. If I discover I have an ability others don't I'll be sure you are the first to know. I was just so afraid I wouldn't have been allowed to stand as a candidate. I should have known you wouldn't have stopped me."

"I would have for the injury," D'vid told him. "But as you told S'lang, you couldn't be excluded due to your ability to go _between_. So, how shall we style you now?"

"I've been thinking about that. I'm thinking D'rek, but I'll need to okay it with Gatorth."

_D'rek is a good name, _he heard Gatorth say in his head. _I like it._

_I thought you were asleep,_ Derek replied.

_I was and am still. But I'm always with you._

"Hmmm. Have you ever heard of a dragon sleeping but keeping his mind active and with his rider?"

D'vid shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Well, Gatorth is sleeping in the weyrling barracks, but his mind is here with me. He approves of D'rek so I guess that's my new name."

"More of an honorific than a name, but from here on out, you're D'rek. So his mind is awake and with you now? Even though his body is asleep?"

D'rek nodded. "It's strange but comforting."

"That's odd," D'vid mused, a thoughtful look on his face. "Could be the Mentasynth. From the records we found, the dragons were genetically engineered from small creatures we now call fire lizards. The records say Mentasynth was used to augment their telepathy and to ensure a hatchling had to bond with a human. I think the engineer also used it to give them subconscious telekinetic powers so they could fly with less wing sail than would normally be possible. You're living proof that it can be done, being able to stand on one foot and balance using your mind."

"But that's all I could do. I couldn't move from the spot where I was standing."

"You probably had no real need," D'vid theorized. "Why expend the mental effort when all you had to do was stand there and wait for a hatchling to find you?"

That made sense. Derek had finished eating. "Well, that was very good. May I go now sir. I'd like to get some sleep and let Gatorth's mind sleep as well."

D'vid nodded. "Go on, weyrling. And congratulations on impressing a dragon."

"Thank you." D'rek got up and made his way to the weyrling barracks.

After he left, D'vid looked at Ellen and said, "You were awfully quiet."

"I didn't have anything to add," she said. "That is odd though, about his dragon being able to stay with him while his body is asleep."

"I wish Sulanth had been like that," D'vid told her. "The worst part of weyrling training for me was when Sulanth was asleep. When he was awake, everything was grand. But when he slept, I got so lonely."

"You, lonely?" She couldn't believe it. "You're never lonely."

He nodded. "I know. And before Sulanth, my own company was enough. But after we bonded, I missed his presence in my mind when he slept."

"Well, to be truthful," Ellen said, "I felt the same way when Saylath was asleep. Although the times Mom came to visit helped. And I had Tremeka for a friend so it wasn't so bad."

D'vid shook his head. "A queen rider and a green rider becoming friends. I bet that didn't go over to well with F'lar and Lessa."

"They didn't actually approve," Ellen chuckled, remembering, "but it was tolerated; barely. Especially after I told Lessa that there were no other girls my age and if I didn't have a friend, I would go mad."

* * *

Derek awoke ravenously hungry to a creeling sound. Suddenly the events of the day before snapped into sharp focus in his mind. _He_ wasn't hungry. It was his beloved Gatorth. It felt like the little dragon was starving to death, which he was in a way.

_I know you're hungry, love. Let's find you something to eat,_ he told his new partner.

He had been so tired he had slept in his clothes so he didn't have to dress. They walked out of the barracks and there were buckets of meat. Some of his classmates were already feeding their voracious dragons.

He grabbed a bucket and began feeding Gatorth. The little dragon was so hungry he was bolting the food without chewing it. _Chew! _He instructed. _I know how hungry you are. I can feel it, but if you don't chew, you could choke. I'll always make sure you have enough to eat. _With that he linked with Gatorth's mind fully to let the little dragon know just how much he was loved.

Gatorth crooned in contentment, stopping his eating long enough to nuzzle his rider. Then he went back to his food.

* * *

"Alright, who wants to go first," the Weyrlingmaster called. It was their _between _initiation. No one spoke. Then D'rek heard, _Let's do it. There's no need to be nervous._

D'rek raised his hand.

The Weyrlingmaster stepped over to the weyrling. "You sure you want to go first?"

"Yes sir. I want to get it over with."

S'lang nodded and spoke in a low voice. "You are to let him do it, you understand? He has to know how to do this on his own."

D'rek nodded. "I'll only intervene if something goes wrong."

The man nodded. "Fine. And if something does go wrong, you are to tell me. A dragon who can't navigate his way _between_ is no good to anyone. Now, mount up."

_Don't be so nervous,_ Gatorth told him as he mounted. _Nothing is going to go wrong, and if it does, you can get us through._

_I know._ D'vid thought to his dragon. _But I want us to graduate to senior weyrlings. We won't if something goes wrong. Even if I didn't tell the old man, his dragon would know and inform him._

_Whether we graduate today, tomorrow or in a sevenday, we _will _graduate, _Gatorth replied.

D'rek nodded. He was seated and secured. Gatorth took off and flew to the star stones where he hovered. Then after D'rek told him he was ready, he flew to the other end of the bowl and wheeled to face Tomarth. D'rek gave his dragon the picture and reminded him to confirm it with Tomarth.

Gatorth confirmed that Tomarth said the picture was correct. _Let's get it done, _D'rek thought to him. _Take us between to those coordinates._

Suddenly they were _between._

D'rek began counting to himself. He had reached ten and was about to ask if everything was alright when they appeared right where they were supposed to be.

Gatorth came in for a landing and D'rek dismounted. S'lang extended his hand and when D'rek took his hand, the Weyrlingmaster grasped him in the forearm clasp. "Well done rider. Well done indeed."

"Thank you sir, but Gatorth did all the work."

S'lang nodded, pleased his student had given credit to his dragon. This young man was going to make an excellent rider and maybe even a great leader.

The rest of the test went well until it was Ganala and Balarth's turn; they were the last. They followed the procedure and then winked _between._

All of a sudden, D'rek heard Gatorth say, _They're lost! They can't find they're way out!_

D'rek mounted and told Gatorth, _Launch now._

_But you aren't..._

_Launch now!_ D'rek repeated insistently.

Gatorth crouched and launched them into the air. D'rek fastened the safety strap and transferred them _between_.

D'rek called for Balarth, seeking her mind. For a moment he thought they were lost beyond recovery. Then he heard the green's frightened voice.

_Help!! I can't get us out of here!_

D'rek used her mind as a homing beacon and suddenly they were with Ganala and Balarth.

_Grab onto her, _D'rek told Gatorth.

_I have her,_ Gatorth said.

_Just concentrate on keeping her in your grasp. I'll transfer us._

Sudenly both pairs were above the Istan bowl, Gatorth holding Balarth by the shoulders. He released the green and she caught air. They both landed.

The Weyrlingmaster was livid. As soon D'rek dismounted, he exploded. "How _dare_ you do something like that? I thought we'd lost the four of you! Two would have been bad enough, but losing two dragons and two riders at the same time is unthinkable."

"I'm sorry sir," D'rek said. "Gatorth told me they were lost and couldn't find their way out. I knew I could find them but we had to act quickly. There was no time to explain or even ask permission."

Ganala slid from Balarth's neck and tapped D'rek on the shoulder.

D'rek turned to see Ganala. "Thank you for our lives," she said simply. Then she kissed him full on the mouth.

D'rek was caught totally by surprise, but his body knew what to do. Dimly he heard the others clapping. Shortly he broke the kiss.

"None of that," S'lang said. "I understand you are grateful to him and because of that, I will excuse this public display of affection; this _once_." He turned to D'rek and said. "What you did was very dangerous. But I'm personally glad you did it.

Taking a deep breath, the man continued. "What happened here today was dangerous in the extreme. Both pairs could have been lost. Due to the unusual circumstances of weyrling D'rek's birth and upbrining, he understands _between_ better than any of you. But even he doesn't fully comprehend all the dangers inherent to _between._

"No one else is to attempt such a thing. Even Tomarth and I would have likely become lost if we had tried it. I wish I could tell you to never do something like this again, weyrling D'rek, but I can't, in good conscience, do that. Because I know you would disobey me if it was necessary. The rest of you had better not if you value the lives of yourself and your dragon. Any punishment I could come up with would not even compare to failure. In such a case, failure means being lost _between_ which will end both you and your dragon."

"You are all, with the exception of Ganala and Balarth, senior weyrlings. You have tomorrow off. Report to the bowl for advanced training at the seventh hour day after tomorrow. Weyrling D'rek, report to my office in one hour. Weyrling Ganala report to my office in two hours. Dismissed." The man stalked off.

"You're in for it now," S'trang, a bronze weyrling told him.

"Any punishment he gives me will be worth it," D'rek replied. "I would have done the same for you. I would do it again without hesitation; for anyone."

S'trang looked at him oddly. "I misjudged you, Earther. I'm sorry about the robe."

"The robe?" D'rek didn't understand. "What robe?"

"I switched our robes two days before the hatching," his former roommate told him.

D'rek was stunned. "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to impress and the less candidates standing on the ground the better my odds of impressing were. I'm sorry. I was wrong." The bronze weyrling seemed truly remorseful.

Anger flared up in D'rek. He held his tongue because he didn't want to say something he would regret.

The man stuck out his hand. "I'm really, really sorry. Friends?"

D'rek looked at the extended hand but made no move to take it. "I'll have to think about it," he informed the other man. So saying he turned and walked away.

Ganala had overheard this and looked at S'trang like he was a worm. "You're a real tailfork, S'trang," she said. "I ought to tell the old man about this."

"No need," he informed her. "I'm going to come clean to the old man, myself. I deserve whatever punishment he gives me." With that he walked off toward the weyrling barracks.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Don't forget to review._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Welcome back. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is a very minor revision to correct a mistake I found. Don't know how it crept in, but this corrects it. Reviews are appreciated and very much missed when absent._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders Of Pern is a trademark registered to and copyrighted by Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction and garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER **_for the author of this fan fiction._

Chapter Seven

D'rek knocked on the door to the Weyrlingmaster's office and heard, "Come in," from the other side of the door.

He walked in and said, "Weyrling D'rek reporting as ordered, sir."

"Stand easy, weyrling," S'lang told him. "I've called you here because we have a problem. No one has ever failed their _between_ initiation and lived to tell about it; until today. As I told you just before you took your test, a dragon that can't navigate his or her way _between_ is useless."

"Sir, Balarth is _not_ useless," D'rek stated emphatically.

S'lang shook his head sadly. "You may know about going _between_, son, but you don't know what you're talking about here. If she can't navigate her way _between_, she is at best a curiosity, at worst, a freak. I don't say this lightly. I love dragons. I sure wouldn't have accepted this assignment if I didn't."

"Sir, why am I here," D'rek asked. "You obviously know more about training dragonrider pairs than I do about breathing."

"I know you are close to Ganala. I wanted to know if you had any suggestions as to what should be done. They can't graduate until they have been successfully _betweened_. And the misery of it, is I don't know if it's a fault of the dragon or the rider. And there is no way I can find out myself."

"I talked to Ganala before I came here," D'rek told him. "She said she had the picture and gave it to Balarth. According to her, Balarth said Tomarth confirmed the image as correct."

"I already knew that," S'lang said. "About her giving her dragon the correct picture. Tomarth told me he confirmed the image." The man shook his head. "Do you have any ideas? And don't hesitate here. I am not going to scold you if I think it's too wild."

D'rek thought hard and the solution seemed to materialize in his brain. "I'd like to take Balarth _between_."

S'lang shook his head. "No. That won't serve any purpose other than to demoralize her."

"I don't think you understand sir," D'rek said. "We take off. Ganala on Balarth; me on Gatorth. I link with Balarth's mind. Then Gatorth grabs her by the shoulders. I transfer us. She sees how I do it. That's how I learned to go _between_ in the first place."

S'lang looked at him speculatively. "What dragon did you link with?"

"The Weyrleader's dragon, Sulanth," D'rek replied. "Right before he transferred us back to Ista after the hearing. I didn't ask permission and Sulanth took me to task for it. For not asking."

"You linked with the mind of the Weyrleader's dragon without asking?" S'lang was incredulous.

"It was rude, I know," D'rek said. "I apologized. Sulanth accepted the apology."

S'lang was staring off into space, thinking hard. "You know, this might work. But if it doesn't, you are to let them go if she gets lost the next time they test."

D'rek was staring at the man in shock. "Sir, I love Ganala. How could you ask me to do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," S'lang told him gently. "If Balarth can't navigate her way _between_, then she is no good to the Weyr. She would be a drain on our resources. We wouldn't mind so much." He shrugged one shoulder. "What's one more dragon? But _she_ would mind. Even dragons have pride. For a dragon, being useless is almost as bad as losing her rider."

D'rek nodded, clearly not happy, but he understood. "I understand sir."

"You are dismissed, weyrling. Report to the Bowl with your dragon at the eighth hour tomorrow. That's when you will give your lesson."

"Yes, sir," D'rek said. He spun on a toe and exited the office.

* * *

Ganala dreaded facing the Weyrlingmaster. She didn't know what had happened. She had never been so scared when Balarth told her she had lost her way. But at least she had been with Balarth. That had kept her from panicking. She had to assume it was somehow her fault. No one was going to lay blame on her dragon.

_But I am to blame,_ she heard Balarth say in her mind. _I couldn't find my way out._

_No, my heart, _she told her beloved dragon. _No matter how it happened, it's my fault. I must have distracted you with my fear of _between_._

_We'll try it again. We'll pass or die trying. At least we will be together. So long as you are with me, I am afraid of nothing._

Ganala smiled at this, and decided there was no reason to be afraid of _between._ She was with her dragon. That's all that mattered.

She stepped up to the door and knocked.

When she heard the bellowed, "Come in!", she walked in the room and stood at attention.

"Weyrling Ganala reposting as ordered," she said crisply.

"You and you dragon are one lucky pair," the Weyrlingmaster began. "Neither of you should have survived failure."

"I know, sir," Ganala said. "I take full responsibility for the failure. If I hadn't been scared, my fright would not have distracted Balarth."

"That in itself says you deserve a second chance," he told her. "You won't even consider that this was your dragon's fault." It was a statement, not a question.

"Regardless of fault, I am the rider," she informed him primly. "The responsibility is mine."

S'lang nodded. This had always been a responsible girl. She never had made any excuses.

"You will report to the bowl at the eighth hour tomorrow, with your dragon for training. Senior weyrling D'rek has graciously offered to instruct your dragon on the mechanism of _between_ transit."

Ganala stared at him in dismay. "A weyrling _rider_ is going to instruct Balarth on how to go _between_?"

S'lang nodded. "He may be a weyrling, but he knows more about going between than any human alive. And he is able to link with the minds of dragons other than his own. You will both launch; he will link with Balarth's mind and then Gatorth will grab Balarth by the shoulders. Weyrling D'rek will then transfer the four of you _between. _With him and your dragon linked, she will see exactly how he does it.

"The next time you test will be the last. If you fail that test, much as he would like to be, he won't be there to pull you out. A dragon who cannot navigate her way _between_ is useless. To Balarth, that would be almost as bad as losing you."

_He's right,_ she heard Balarth say in her mind. _I will not be a burden to the Weyr._

"I understand sir," Ganala said. "When will the next test be?"

"Immediately after the lesson," S'ang informed her. "As soon as D'rek can get Gatorth unharnessed. You and Balarth will have no one but yourselves to rely on."

"Yes sir," Ganala replied. "Is there anything else?"

He shook his head. "No. You are dismissed."

She nodded once, turned and was out the door.

* * *

Ganala went seeking D'rek. She found him servicing his straps in a common room. She sat down at the table across from him. "The old man told me that you offered to teach Balarth to go _between _and he accepted."

"You have a problem with that?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. Not really. Just surprised me is all. You are not to come for us if we fail the next test. Balarth refuses to be a burden to the Weyr."

D'rek nodded unhappily. "I know. I've been forbidden from even trying it."

"That really bothers you," Ganala realized. "But she would rather die than be useless, and I won't live without her."

D'rek nodded. He understood. Only another dragonrider _could_ understand.

* * *

The next morning Gatorth, carrying his rider alighted on the floor of the bowl. Ganala and Balarth were already there and waiting. D'rek slid from Gatorth's neck.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Soon as the old man gets here."

As soon as he said it, he felt a hand on his right shoulder. D'rek looked over his shoulder and winced. "I'm sorry sir. I meant no disrespect."

S'lang acted as if he hadn't heard the comment. "Are you four ready?"

"Yes sir," Ganala and D'rek replied in unison.

S'lang nodded. "Good. Mount up."

As soon as they were mounted, he said, "Alright, weyrling D'rek. Teach her how it's done."

D'rek nodded. "Yes sir."

They both launched and Gatorth assumed a position above Balarth. D'rek reached and found Balarth's mind. He linked with her. He found a likable personality that was slightly whimsical. He could also feel Ganala's presence through the link.

_Grab her shoulders,_ he told Gatorth. When Gatorth reported he had hold of her he said to Balarth. _I'm going to transfer us now. Pay close attention to what I do._ Then he transferred them _between_. Shortly they appeared over the Star Stones.

_Thank you _he heard Balarth say_. _Then speaking only to him she said, _You love her. I'm glad. You're a good person. She's been lonely a long time. Tell her how you feel._

_She already knows,_ D'rek said. _She can hear us speaking._

_No. She can hear _you, Balarth clarified. _I am speaking so only you can hear me. Tell her how you feel. It should come from you first._

D'rek broke the link. He was shocked. A dragon speaking solely to someone other than her rider? He had never heard of such. What he didn't know was, no one else had either.

When they were back on the ground, S'lang motioned for them to dismount. They did so.

"Unharness him," S'lang instructed. "They have to do this on their own. You can't save them this time. They will either pass or die in the trying."

Ganala gave D'rek a long speculative look. "I already know what? I could hear you speaking to her through the link, but I couldn't hear her side. When I asked her about it, she said it has to come from you."

"I'll tell you after you pass your test," D'rek said.

"No," Ganala said. "Tell me now. What if we don't make it?"

D'rek sighed. He knew in his gut that they were going to make it, but she was right. He should tell her before the test. "Alright," he said. "I love you; almost as much as I love Gatorth."

She stared at him in shock. "But ... You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying," he told her. "We'll talk more about it after you pass your test."

He unharnessed Gatorth. "Secure it as if it's on the dragon," the Weyrlingmaster instructed.

"Sir?" D'rek was confused. You never secured a harness as if it was being worn unless it actually _was_ being worn. That was an invitation to get it tangled. It could be untangled but it usually took a while to do it.

"I don't want there to be any chance of a repeat, weyrling," S'lang said in a tone that brooked no argument. "Secure the harness. That's an order."

"Yes sir," D'rek said resignedly.

After the harness was secured, S'lang looked at Ganala. "Mount up, weyrling. It's time."

She mounted and Balarth launched them. When they winked between, D'rek began a slow count. At the count of seven they appeared in front of the Star Stones. D'rek breathed a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. See you next time. Don't forget to review._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Welcome back. Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I've been very busy with real life and I had a mild case of the evil Writer's Block:( Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And Review is good._

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders Of Pern is a trademark of and copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction that garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**_ for the author of this fan fiction._

Chapter Eight

Ganala finally caught up with D'rek in a common room. He had been avoiding her since the she had passed her _between_ initiation. He always had some excuse that he was busy or had to be somewhere. Ganala had had enough of it and they were going to confront what he had told her.

He was just finishing servicing his straps when he saw her. She raised her hand in greeting. His eyes unfocused for a moment and then he came back to himself.

"D'rek," Ganala said. "We need to talk."

"Sorry. Can't right now. Gatorth needs me." he hurried to the door.

"Liar," she called after him.

D'rek spun on his heel. "Excuse me? Did you just call me a liar?"

She nodded. "I had Balarth ask Gatorth if he needed you. According to her, he doesn't. In fact she says that he says you have been avoiding me."

_Why would you tell her that?_ D'rek asked his dragon.

_Because you have been. You love her and are embarrassed about it. Are you embarrassed you love me as well?_

_Never! _D'rek told his dragon. _You are my dragon. I am your rider. But she is still a weyrling. Nothing can come of it._

_Until Balarth rises, _Gatorth informed him. _She is a very beautiful dragon. I will catch her when she does._

D'rek groaned. He wanted that but he could not endanger either dragon by exposing them to human sexuality before they rose for the first time.

"Ok. So I've been avoiding you. There is good reason for that."

"So sit down and tell me what the reason is," Ganala said.

D'rek shrugged and sat down. She took his hand in hers. He withdrew it and set both hands in his lap.

"What's wrong? You said you loved me. Is that it? Loved? As in you no longer do?"

D'rek stared at her in astonishment. "No. I do love you, but nothing can come of it and when you touch me I want to do things I must not."

"Why?" she wanted to know.

D'rek sighed explosively. "Because of our dragons. We cannot subject them to those emotions and feelings until they've risen to mate for the first time. And when you touch me, it drives me crazy. I want to.. to.." He looked down. "You know what I want to do."

Ganala was moved. She could tell from his demeanor he wanted to kiss her and more. A lot more. But was afraid it would damage their dragons.

_Gatorth is a handsome fellow, _she heard Balarth say. _He is strong. Maybe I'll let him catch me._

Galala knew her dragon was just trying to comfort her. Dragons rarely took their riders wishes into account during mating flights. Of course, the dragon did reflect the rider, and vice versa. It could be that Gatorth felt as strongly about Balarth as his rider did about her.

"I'm sorry, D'rek, but this can't go on like this. I like you. I don't know if I love you but I like you and I value our friendship. I owe you my life; and Balarth's too. I've missed you. I won't touch you, but I still want to talk and be your friend. When she rises to mate, then we can see."

D'rek nodded, feeling a bit guilty. He hadn't taken her feelings into account when he had been avoiding her. He didn't expect her to return his feelings completely. Hopefully that would come with time and if not, that was life.

* * *

D'rek walked out into the bowl one clear sunny morning. He felt a bit odd. He saw a green dragon wing her way to the feeding grounds and did a double take. That was one beautiful dragon. She seemed to almost be glowing.

_She's beautiful, isn't she?_ he heard his dragon say. He had to admit Gatorth was right. Suddenly it fell into place. That was Balarth.

_Is this the day?_ he asked Gatorth.

_Yes. _The dragon's tone was smug._ And I will have her. You will have her rider as well. _He landed and proffered a forearm for his rider to mount.

_You don't have your harness, _He told Gatorth.

_I'm just going to take you to her ledge. We don't need the harness for that. Hurry up and climb on._

D'rek vaulted into place and Gatorh launched. In less than a minute he was depositing his rider on Balarth's ledge.

D'rek jumped down and ran into the weyr. There were nine other men there as well. He recognized four blue riders, two bronze riders, and three other brown riders.

He knew that the bronzes didn't have much of a chance. They couldn't maneuver nearly as well as a green.

Ganala was oblivious to the men in her weyr. She was with her beloved Balarth. Balarth blooded two huge wherries and then snarling at her suitors lept into the air.

The others were after her within two heartbeats.

Balarth peeked over her shoulder and saw a huge bronze almost upon her. She banked to the right, almost on a wingtip and strove for altitude. The bronze was caught by surprise and by the time he had turned to face her, she was three dragon lengths away and a brown and two blues were considerably closer to her than he was. He seemed to know that there was no way he was going to catch this fiesty little green and dropped out.

The next time she looked over her shoulder, there were only three dragons in contention. Gatorth, and two blues, Tonalth and Relath. She knew who she wanted, but she was going to make him work for her.

Her rider deserved a man who cared for her and she knew Gatorth's rider cared deeply for her Ganala. But that was no reason to make it easy.

She sensed movement on her right and there was Tonalth. She closed her wings and dropped like a stone. At the same time, Tonalth grabbed for her and clutched only empty air. She bugled her satisfaction. Relath dropped out, spent. Now there was only Gatorth and Tonalth. Tonalth was handsome but she favored Gatorth, mainly because of his rider's feelings for her beloved Ganala. She saw Tonalth grab for her and swerved left. Gatorth had expected this and had positioned himself such that when she swerved, he latched on. First he twined his neck about hers and then his tail. Tonalth saw he was beaten and began descending.

Gatorth and Balarth spread their wings as one and glided, consumed with the mating passion. Far below their riders' were entwined as well.

* * *

When Ganala came back to herself she looked over at the man in her bed. His arms were still encircling her. Then she remembered; he had been unusually restrained for someone in the throes of dragon induced passion. She knew he had been with his dragon just as she had been with her Balarth, but somehow he had been almost gentle.

"That was, um.. incredible," she said.

His arms tightened around her. "It was the hardest thing I've ever done," he replied.

"You were hard alright," she smiled. Then his words hit her. "I thought this was what you wanted," she said frowning.

He smiled tenderly at her. "It was. What I meant was, holding back was the hardest thing I've ever done. I didn't want to hurt you anymore than was absolutely necessary. And if I hadn't held back, I probably would have."

She stared at him in shock. He had held back, for her? Under the influence of dragon-lust? That told her, far more than any words he could have said, how deep his feelings for her really went.

"I don't know what to say," she managed. "No one has ever made me feel as special as you do."

He smiled back. "I'm glad; that I make you feel special, that is. I love you more than anything in the world. After Gatorth, of course." He was glad she rode a dragon, as well. If she came to love him, he knew it wouldn't equal the feelings she had for her dragon. It couldn't. Only a dragonrider could understand that the dragon has to come before everything else, including mate or spouse.

* * *

In the months that followed, Ganala came to love D'rek. He was always there for her. His dragon did come first, but she completely understood that. She would have thought less of him if he put her before his dragon. Gatorth often spoke to her. And Balarth often spoke to D'rek. It wasn't unusual as dragons often speak to their mate's rider.

One sunny morning D'rek had just emerged from the dining cavern when he heard, "Derek Nosk?"

He turned and saw two men dressed in Earth clothing walking toward him.

_Gatorth!!,_ he called. _I need you!_

Gatorth sensed near panic in his rider. _I'm coming. Balarth too. I have told her rider._

* * *

_A/N: That's it for this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up without so long of a wait, but no guarantees. Don't forget to review._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Welcome back. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent_

_Disclaimer: The Dragonriders Of Pern is a trademark of and copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey. This is fan fiction and garners _**NO MONEY OR OTHER MATERIAL COMPENSATION WHATSOEVER **_for the author of this fan fiction_

Chapter Nine

D'rek tensed as the two men approached. He recognized one of them as Michael Butrick, one of the scientists at the Institute.

"Derek Nosk is no more," he said. "I am D'rek. rider of brown Gatorth."

"You didn't think the Institute was just going to let you go, did you?" Butrick said. "Don't make this harder than it has to be, Derek."

Just then, D'rek saw Gatorth and Balarth wing in for a landing behind them.

"You might want to look behind you," D'rek told them.

The first man laughed. "That's the oldest trick in the book."

"Then one of you look behind you. The other can continue watching me."

Butrick nodded and turned. "What the hell? Where did they come from?"

"The rim," D'rek said. "The brown one is my dragon. The green one is my woman's dragon. They will take great exception if you try to take me away from here."

They looked at each other and then both men lunged at D'rek, grabbed him and then all three faded away to a high pitched hum.

Ganala had seen the very last of this and Gatorth roared, his eyes whirling red in rage.

"Gatorth. Stay," Ganala ordered. "He is alive. They wouldn't kill him."

Gatorth had crouched to launch when suddenly he cocked his head. Then he said directly to Ganala, _He is unharmed. He says he will be back shortly._

* * *

D'rek materialized on a raised platform in a small room. "That was a mistake," he told his captors.

"No, you made the mistake when youthought you could get away from the Institute, Nosk," Butrick said.

Derek just smiled. "I'll warn you one time to let go of me. If you don't, I cannot be held responsible for what happens. You might not survive it. I would be sorry if that happened, but I am going back down there."

"You're going nowhere but a cell," Butrick's partner told him.

"Alright, I warned you." _I'm going _between,_ dear heart, _he told his dragon. _Don't be alarmed if we lose contact for just a bit._ He grabbed each by the arm and transferred.

* * *

_He has gone _between, Gatorth told Ganala worriedly. _I can't feel him._

"If he's not back in fifteen seconds, you can go look for him. He should be back long before then," Ganala told Gatorth.

"What's going on here?" D'vid asked. "Sulanth told me there was trouble in the bowl."

Suddenly, D'rek appeared, holding onto two men dressed in Earth clothing. The men were pale and glassy eyed. D'rek shoved them away from himself. Gatorth grabbed one in each of his front paws.

"Put them down, Gatorth," The Weyrleader ordered.

_As soon as I teach them it is not a good idea to try to steal a dragonrider away. I won't hurt them._

He looked each man in the eyes and then in a loud mental voice said, _CAN YOU HEAR ME?_

They both nodded, looking terrified.

_GOOD. IF I HAD MY WAY, I'D TAKE YOU BOTH BACK _BETWEEN_ AND DROP YOU THERE. **HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE MY RIDER?**_ Having said that, he set them both down, then lowered his head to nuzzle D'rek. D'rek scratched his eyeridges. It was comforting to both rider and dragon.

"You are both under arrest for the attempted kidnapping of a dragonrider," D'vid told them.

"We were just following instructions," Butrick said.

"Have you ever heard of an unlawful order?" D'vid asked them. "That's what that was. An unlawful order. Unlawful orders are not to be followed. You should have known this. In any event, it doesn't matter. You are still under arrest. Kidnapping a dragonrider is considered attempted murder, because it can cause the death of the dragon. If the dragon does die as a result of the crime, it is murder, plain and simple."

Several riders had gathered. D'vid turned and saw them. "These men are under arrest for attempting to abduct rider D'rek." He chose two at random. "Take these men to Landing where they are to be confined until a decision has been made concerning what to do."

"You can't do that," Butrick repeated. "We are citizens of the Confederation."

"Who committed a crime on Pern," D'vid returned. "What if some from here committed a crime on Earth? You think the authorities would just let them go?"

"Authorities? I see no authorities here," Butrick's partner said.

"I am the Weyrleader of Ista Weyr. I hold the same rank as a territorial governor, what we call a Lord Holder. I have complete and absolute authority here and the same amount of responsibility for whatever happens." He looked at the two men in disgust. "Take them to Landing. Get them out of my sight."

"Yes sir," the two chosen riders said in unison.

He walked back to his weyr and called for Sulanth. He harnessed his dragon and was about to mount when Ellen came rushing in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Two men from Earth just tried to abduct rider D'rek. Fortunately he knows how to go _between_ without a dragon so the attempt failed. The culprits are being taken to Landing to be confined. I'm on my way there now to lodge a formal complaint with the Ambassador."

"What is going on, Dave? The Confederation would neve condone something like this."

"I'm sure there will be a lot of denying. I would say that this was a covert operation so the President and his cabinet might not know about it. But they will, soon enough. I've got to get to Landing. Sue is not going to be happy about this." With that he mounted Sulanth and after walking the short distance to the ledge, he launched them. At the proper altitude, he winked _between._

* * *

Ambassador Evans was doing paperwork on her comp terminal when her brother barged in without knocking.

"D'vid," she said. "Have you forgotten how to kn..." she broke off at the look on his face. She could tell he was very angry. He was controlling it, but she saw a man about to blow his top. "What's happened?"

"The Confederation has just attempted to usurp Pern's sovereignty. Two men from the Institute rider D'rek was raised at attempted to abduct him using a teleporter."

Susan's mouth dropped open. She knew about Project Sunbeam, but the last she had heard, it hadn't been certified for sentient life form transport.

"Are you sure they were from the Epsilon Institute?" she asked.

D'vid nodded. "Rider D'rek identifies one of them as one of the scientists there. If he hadn't known how to go _between_ on his own, we very well could have lost Gatorth, his dragon. I wish to lodge a formal complaint with the Confederation. I am going to see the Masterharper when I leave here. I also intend to call a special session of the Conclave and the Weyrleader Council to inform the Lords and other Weyrleaders."

"Let's not be too hasty, here, Weyrleader," the Ambassador cautioned him.

"I'm not being hasty, Ambassador," D'vid told her. "A crime has been committed on Pern by offworlders. A crime of this magnitude requires a tribunal of a Weyrleader, A Lord and a Mastercraftsman."

"You can't believe that the Confederation officially condoned this?"

D'vid looked at his sister for a moment considering and then said. "What I think doesn't matter. The Institute is of Confederation origin, funded by the government. Therefore the government is responsible for anything they do. If they acted without official sanction, then that is an internal matter for the Cofederation. But they have created a major diplomatic incident. These two will likely be charged with attempted murder."

"I thought you said they attempted to abduct this man," Susan said. "That's a far cry from attempted murder."

"Abducting or kidnapping a dragonrider can cause the dragon to suicide _between_. The suicide is the direct result of the crime, therefore the dragon is considered to be murdered by the culprit. And I believe that dragons have been declared sentient beings by the Confederation, so Confederation laws apply here as well."

* * *

Martin James, Secretary of State for the Confederation of Sentient States was sleeping when the comm. terminal sounded. He groaned and sat up groggily. 'What now?' he thought. Seemed like he never got a full night's sleep anymore.

"Lights at fifty percent," he called. The house computer brought the lights up to fifty percent. He looked at the bedside comm. unit and it showed a call from the State Department. He pressed 'block video' and 'answer' in rapid succession. "James here. What is it?"

"Robert Mulligan, Mr. Secretary. Night watch officer. There is a message that requires your attention."

"So, give it to me," he directed.

"I'm sorry sir. It is a crystal with an ambassadorial seal. It came on a liner from Pern. The only thing we get is, "Priority Zero. Ambassadorial clearance required.""

James groaned. Priority Zero? From Pern? This couldn't be good. Priority Zero signified a diplomatic incident either in progress or accomplished.

"I'll be in in less than half an hour," James told the man. "No one; absolutely no one is to know about this."

"Understood, Mr. Secretary," Mulligan affirmed.

James cut the connection and got up and got dressed.

* * *

James walked into the State Department building and walked up to the desk. "You Mulligan," he asked.

"Yes sir, Mr. Secretary. I have the crystal right here. You'll need to sign for it."

"So you put this into the logs after I told you no one was to know about it?"

"Sir, it was noted in the log as soon as it arrived, as per standard operating procedure," Mulligan explained. "Nothing was entered about the ambassadorial seal or Priority Zero."

James nodded. "You did the right thing. Give me the log to sign that I have taken possession of the message."

The man pressed some controls on the screen of the workstation tablet and then turned it to face the secretary.

James took the stylus and signed his name. He then took the crystal and secured it in his attache case.

Without another word he walked to the lift and took it to his second floor office.

Upon arriving at his office, he locked the door and then took the crystal and inserted in the slot for reading.

"Priority Zero. Ambassadorial clearance required," the computer said.

"Open crystal, authorization James three seven David Orion six one Alpha."

A scanner rose into position. "Retinal scan required," the computer informed him.

'What in the name of all the stars was this?' James couldn't believe it. He looked into the eyepiece and focused on the red dot.

The red dot disappeared and the computer said, "James, Martin, Secretary of State. Identified. Scanning room. No other life forms detected. Opening crystal. Crystal contains a text document. Display on monitor?"

"Affirmative," James replied.

The text came up on his desk monitor and he began to read.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed after reading it. This was worse than he could have imagined. Fool Epsilon Institute. And using Sunbeam, to boot? Well, he would take some satisfaction in waking up the director and having him report here immediately.

* * *

"But I'm in Oklahoma City," the director complained. "It's two thirty in the morning here."

"I don't care what time it is," James replied. "Get your ass on your private shuttle and get in here! You will be cleared for priority launch and landing. There will be a vehicle waiting for you. I want you here yesterday."

"Yes, sir," Clinton Donavan replied. "I'll be there as soon as humanly possible."

"Good," James growled. "Get dressed and get your ass moving!" With that he disconnected.

He made arrangements for the spacefields in Oklahoma City and New Salt Lake City to give the man priority for launch and landing and arranged for a car to meet him. Having accomplished these tasks he put on his headset and took a deep breath. Then he pressed the button on his communications console labeled 'President'.

Shortly he heard. "This had better be good. It's one thirty in the morning."

* * *

Martin James had just finished briefing Samuel Taylor on what had happened. They were in his private office at the Presidium.

"Son of a _bitch,_" Taylor exploded. "I knew I should have shut that freaking place down when I heard about it. Well, they're shut now. Idiots. Risking everything we've worked so hard to accomplish just for their pet theories."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea, Mr. President."

"The Senate wanted it shut immediately after hearing from that Weyrleader," Taylor told him. "I went to bat for them because John Sherman said that we needed to know about this Mentasynth crap. I take the advice of my advisors seriously. When my Science Advisor gives advice I listen. Well, I shouldn't have here."

"I'm not defending them, sir," James told him. "I just don't want to do anything hasty here."

"This is not hasty. They have violated the First Imperative. That alone should have shut them down. This is the only way I know to placate the authorities on Pern. We'll be lucky if they don't pull the dragon net and the navigators. This might just convince them of our good faith."

* * *

Clinton Donavan disembarked from his private shuttle and two men in dark suits were waiting by a limousine. "Mr. Donavan," one of them said.

"Yes," Donavan replied.

"We're here to take you to see the Secretary."

Donavan nodded and got into the vehicle. The vehicle rose thirty feet and moved off. Once they had left the spaceport airspace, they turned North.

Donavan looked at one of his escorts and said, "We're going the wrong way. This isn't the way to the State Department."

"Change of plans, sir," the man replied. "You are to meet Secretary James at the Presidium."

Donavan paled slightly. The Presidum? This was more serious than he thought. Though what could have James' undershorts in a bunch mystified Donavan. Unless it was a complaint about Nosk, but the Institute was covered there. There was no way to prove that Epsilon had taken part in his disappearance from that backward planet.

The limousine landed on the roof of the Presidium. Donavan and his escorts exited the vehicle and he was led into the building. An elevator took them down to the first floor. The escort stopped at a door and pressed the chime button. There was no indication of what was behind the door.

After a short wait, the door opened and Samuel Taylor stood there with two of the Presidential Detail of Confederation Security.

"Mr. Donavan," Taylor said. "Come in. The Secretary and I would like to have a word with you."

"Yes, sir, Mr. President," Donavan replied. He stepped into the room and saw Martin James sitting at a chair in front of a desk that could only be the President's.

Taylor motioned him to a chair and sat behind the desk. "Two men tried to abduct Derek Nosk from Pern. They came from the Epsilon Institute," Taylor said without preamble.

Donavan schooled his face to puzzlement. "I don't understand. Someone from the Institute tried to kidnap Nosk? That's not good. We were hoping to get some non-invasive scans from him."

"Don't play dumb, Donavan," James said. "The president said tried. The attempt did not succeed and two men from the Institute are in custody on Pern. The name Michael Butrick ring a bell?"

Donavan paled visibly.

"It's not Butrick's fault or his accomplice. Nosk knows how to teleport like a dragon."

"Good thing too," Samuels said. "If he hadn't, Nosk's dragon might have suicided. If that had happened we would have surely lost the Dragon net and the Navigators. But worse than that, they used Sunbeam in the attempt. That technology is classified Ultraviolet. And your people used it in plain sight of at least two dragons and Nosk's woman."

"Do you deny you ordered this operation?" James said. "Be careful how you answer. Butrick and his partner, Lionel Graves have stated that they were acting under instructions. Isn't Butrick your second?"

Donavan hung his head for a moment and then raised his eyes to the President. "We need Nosk back. I would have done whatever was necessary to achieve that end."

"Well, your institute is shut down as of now," Taylor told him. "And it wouldn't have mattered what you said here. That decision was made before you entered this room."

"But sir," Donavan began.

"Better be quiet and listen, Clint," James told him.

"I am going to Pern to personally apologize to their government for this attempt to abrogate their sovereignty," Taylor continued. "If they request you be extradited, the request will be granted. Although I will try to intercede for you. We would like to prosecute you ourselves for violation of the First Imperative." He pressed a button on his desk. Very shortly, two uniformed officers entered the room.

"Clinton Donavan is under arrest for violation of the First Imperative. Inform him of his rights and lock him up," Taylor ordered.

"But sir," Donavan began.

"I suggest you remain silent as is your right, sir," James told him. "You will be accorded all the rights of an accused including your choice of counsel and standard use of communicators." He nodded to the two officers. "Take him away and make sure he is informed of his rights."

* * *

_A/N: That's it for this chapter. Don't forget to review._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Welcome back. Here is the next and final chapter. And it's a good long one. But fear not, I've got other ideas in the cooker. I am most dreadfully sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, but I've been very busy with real life and I've also had a bad case of the cursed WRITER'S BLOCK. This chapter has been giving me _**FITS.**_ Reviews are appreciated and missed when absent._

_Disclaimer: Dragonriders Of Pern is a trademark of and copyrighted to Anne McCaffrey and her son Todd McCaffrey. This is fan fiction which garners _**NO MONEY WHATSOEVER**_ for the author of this fan fiction._

Chapter Ten

Samuel Taylor was in his stateroom aboard the dragonliner _Polenth_, one of only two such liners that were not day cruisers, when his chief of security popped his head in the door.

"Mr. President, the Captain of the liner is here to see you with an offer of conveyance."

Taylor looked up from his terminal. "Send him in, Jake."

"Yes, sir," Jacob Grissom replied.

The uniformed captain stepped in accompanied by Grissom.

"Mr. President, my navigator would like to offer you conveyance to the surface. We have masks and airpacks for you and for your guard. Her rider says she can carry you and two escorts."

"Thank you, Captain." He looked at Grissom. "What do you think, Jake?"

"From what I read it would be faster and safer than a shuttle. I've read up on the records of the navigator and her rider, M'lak. They seem to be very competent."

Taylor nodded. "Thank you, Captain. I would be delighted to arrive on Pern on a dragon."

"No. Thank you, Mr. President. We achieved orbit ten minutes ago. She'll be ready to take you whenever you are ready."

* * *

A large conference room in the Landing complex was the site of the meeting. There was an enormous triangular table where sat the Lords, Weyrleaders and Craftsmasters. After the meeting had been called to order, Lord Jaxom stood and said, "I believe the President of the Confederation of Sentient States would like to make a statement."

Taylor stood. Some men would be intimidated to be addressing this many people. Taylor was not. He had to address the Senate which composed two hundred seventy some odd members on a regular basis, so this was small by comparison.

"To the Lords, Weyrleaders and Craftmasters of the planet Pern," he began, "I wish to extend the apologies of the Confederation for the attempt to abduct a dragonrider. This action was not sanctioned by my administration and the man who gave the order is in custody. He is being charged with violating The First Imperative. This is a very serious charge. One of the most serious that can be levied in our society."

"Ista Weyr requests the Floor," D'vid spoke up.

"The chair recognizes Ista Weyr," Jaxom responded.

"We have discussed this before you arrived, sir," D'vid said. "By giving that order, this man has committed a heinous crime _here_. If the abductee had not known how to teleport on his own, his dragon might well have suicided. Therefore, this is considered attempted murder. We would like him brought here for trial by a Tribunal of a Lord, Weyrleader and Craftsmaster."

"May I ask the punishment for such a crime?" Taylor said.

The Masterharper spoke up. "Life imprisonment in the Mines of Crom or Exile at the discretion of the Tribunal."

"What does exile entail. Is he taken somewhere and just dropped there?"

Sebell shook his head. "No. The convicted is taken to an island and given food enough for seven days and the tools and implements to survive once his food runs out."

Taylor frowned. "And life in the Mines of Crom. I assume he would be worked as a miner."

Sebell nodded.

"I would like a tour of the prison before I answer this request," Taylor said. "Although, I don't think this man could survive exile. We have food synthesizers that make food. He wouldn't know how to procure food. He would most likely be reduced to savagery to survive."

D'vid spoke up. "I can attest that what the President says is true. It's unlikely a Confederation citizen would survive Exile. And if he did, he would be subhuman. I believe it would be cruel punishment that would serve no purpose."

"It might deter others from committing the same crime," Sebell countered.

F'lar spoke up. "Benden Weyr requests the Floor."

"The chair recognizes Benden Weyr," Jaxom said.

"Thank you," F'lar said. "What this man did was reprehensible. Are we any better if we exercise vengeance? I implore this council, and the Tribunal, if it comes to that, to use restraint and seek justice. No one, absolutely no one, is served by vengeance and such would demean this council." He sat back down.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" Jaxom asked.

No one spoke. "I think a show of hands would be in order. All opposed to the President being given a Tour of the mines of Crom, please raise your hand."

No hands were raised. "All in favor, please raise your hand." Many, but not all hands went in the air.

"It appears there is a majority to allow the President time to tour the prison. I'm sure a dragon can be found to give you conveyance to the Crom Prison Mine. This session is now adjourned and will reconvene at the tenth hour tomorrow."

* * *

Taylor shook his head as he mounted the green dragon for the trip back to the _Polenth_ to spend the night. There was no way that Donavan would survive more than a year at this place. Oh, it was true that the prisoners didn't appear to be unduly mistreated. It was apparent they were even given one day off every week, but working in the mines would use up Donavan quickly. There was no way justice would be served by sentencing the man to this place and Exile was even worse. He would have to think of a way to convince the council to allow the man to be tried and punished by the Confederation.

While it was true that there was no way Pern could compel the Confederation to extradite Donavan, failure to extradite upon request could be construed, in some quarters, as a violation of the First Imperative. And, in any event, it would certainly seriously damage diplomatic relations.

* * *

Ambassador Evans was at her desk when there came a knock. "Enter," she said

The door opened and President Foster and a member of Presidential Security walked in.

Susan saw him and rose from her desk.

Foster motioned for her to sit. "Sit, sit. That's one of the things I hate about this job. All the bowing and scraping."

She sat as did the President. The security officer remained standing.

"What can I do for you Mr. President?"

"We have a problem," he told her. "Since you attended the council session yesterday, you know the man who ordered the abduction is in our custody and the Pernese want him."

"I can't blame them, sir."

Foster nodded. "I too, understand. If someone had committed a crime of this magnitude on Earth or some other Confederation member, I would want him tried there. Unfortunately, in this case, justice will not be served by sentencing him to a life sentence in that mining prison. He wouldn't last more than a year there. And Exile would be worse. He would be reduced to savagery to survive.

"So what I'm asking, Ambassador is, how do I convince the government here to let us handle him?"

Evans thought hard and then spoke. "I'm not sure you can, Mr. President..."

"But..." Foster interrupted but stopped when the Ambassador held up one hand. "Go on."

"As I was saying, I'm not sure you can, but the only hope you have is to tell them the truth. I think Weyrleader F'lar would recommend letting us handle it. He is a fair man who wants justice. You heard what he told the Council."

Foster nodded. The man hadn't attained and then held the position of senior Weyrleader by being rash and impudent. And he seemed to truly want justice. It was obvious from his statements during the last session that he was more concerned with the dignity of the council than he was with revenge.

It was too bad this planet didn't have a President. Weyrleader F'lar would have made an exemplary one.

Foster nodded again and checked his wrist unit. "Thank you, Ambassador. I believe we have forty five minutes before the next session. You will be there, of course." This was not a question.

"Yes sir, Mr. President," she responded. "I will most certainly be there."

* * *

D'rek had just finished eating breakfast when Gatorth notified him that Sulanth said his rider needed him at Landing.

'What would he want me for,' D'rek asked himself. He knew the joint council of Lords, Weyrleaders and Craftmasters was in session.

Gatorth heard his rider's thoughts and replied. _He says the council wants to speak with you._

What? Why would the council want to speak with him? He had nothing to offer the council.

Gatorth picked him up and took him to the weyr they shared with Ganala and Balarth so his rider could harness him.

When they arrived it was early afternoon. The sun had just passed its zenith. He unharnessed Gatorth and went inside the complex.

He saw a man sitting at a desk just inside the door. "Rider D'rek," he told the man. "I was told the council needed to see me."

The man took his riding harness and said, "One moment while I secure your gear."

He took the harness into a room and returned very shortly. "This way, rider."

The man lead him down the hallway until they came to a door at the end. "If you will wait here, I'll inform them you are here." He pressed a button beside the door.

A tall, thin man answered the door. "Yes?"

"Rider D'rek is here."

The man stepped out and said. "Right this way, rider. The council wants you to testify."

Testify? D'rek didn't understand what testimony he could give. What had happened was established fact.

He followed the man into the room and was suddenly nervous when he saw the assembled leaders. Even more so when he recognized President Taylor.

"Be at ease, rider," Jaxom told him. "You have done nothing wrong and are not in trouble." He indicated a chair. "Please sit down."

After he was seated, Jaxom began speaking. "The President of the Confederation came here to apologize for the actions of the Epsilon Institute when they attempted to abduct you. He informs us that the man who ordered this action is now in custody.

"We want him tried and punished here as the crime he ordered took place on this world. The President has been given a tour of the mines of Crom, where criminals who aren't exiled are sent. He states that this man wouldn't last more than a turn there. Exile is also out of the question as the accused has no skills in acquiring food and would most likely resort to savagery to live.

"As the party that was wronged, we'd like your opinion as to what to do.

D'rek thought for a moment. "Exile wouldn't do anyone any good," he agreed. "We have food synthesizers on Earth so he wouldn't know how to find and cook food. While sending the man who ordered this to work in the mines for a long time does sound appealing, I wouldn't want him to die there. At least not within a turn."

He thought for a minute and then said. "Couldn't he be sentenced to two or three months there and then returned to the Confederation for trial?"

The ambassador spoke up. "That is not an option. Double Jeopardy would attach. In the Confederation someone can not be tried twice for the same crime."

D'rek actually smiled at this.

"But he wouldn't be tried twice for the same crime. He would be tried here for ordering the abduction of a dragonrider. He is sentenced to three months in the mines; to be released to the Confederation authorities at the end of his sentence. He is then arrested and tried for violating the First Imperative. No mention of his ordering the abduction need to be mentioned in the second trial. I was kept from leaving the institute when I became an adult. Seeing as I not been charged with or convicted of a crime, this is a violation of The First Imperative. He is responsible."

President Foster gave out a belly laugh. "That is inspired thinking, young man.

"His counsel could say that this was sour grapes on the part of the government," the Ambassador reminded them. "He had been convicted of a crime on a non-Confederation world and received a very light sentence. The Government didn't like that are out to persecute him."

Taylor nodded. "Of course counsel would say that. It doesn't change the fact that his institute prevented this young man from leaving their premises when he became an adult. That they had subjected him to Mentasynth treatments while in the womb.

"No, I think this would be acceptable. I would be willing to go this route if I have assurances that if convicted, Donavan would be sentenced to three months and then extradited to the Confederation."

"Does anyone have any more questions for rider D'rek?" Lord Jaxom asked.

No one spoke

"You are dismissed, rider. Thank you for coming."

D'rek rose from his seat and walked out the door.

* * *

_I'm not so sure I like this, _Gatorth told him. _He gave orders to separate us._

_He couldn't have known the full import of that, _D'rek reminded his dragon.

_He still needs to pay for what he did. So now he gets to work for three months at Crom and then live a life of ease at a prison on Earth?_

D'rek chuckled. _Confederation prisons are not places where people just lay about all day, love. I've heard some horror stories about those places._ D'rek linked with Gatorth and shared what he had heard and seen on the screen..

When Gatorth saw the conditions, he was somewhat mollified.

D'rek was now outside and had began harnessing Gatorth. "Of course, there is no guarantee they'll agree to this," he told his dragon aloud.

_They'll agree, _Gatorth told him.

"How can you be so sure?"

_Didn't you see the looks on the faces of the Weyrleader and Mnementh's rider?_

D'rek stopped harnessing his dragon and looked up at him. "No. And neither did you."

Gatorth snorted at that. _Humans. You don't see half of what you're looking at. Here's the picture. Look at the faces of the Weyrleader and Mnementh's rider._

Gatorth gave him the picture and he studied it for a moment. D'vid and F'lar looked relieved. He hadn't noticed when it happened, so much was going on. But obviously his dragon had.

"Excuse me, sir."

D'rek looked around and saw a pretty young woman of some fourteen turns.

"Yes," D'rek said.

"Were you really talking to it?"

"You mean the dragon?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Yes I was. And it's him, not it. Actually, I was conversing with him. Not just talking to him."

"But he wasn't saying anything."

"That you could hear," D'rek informed her. "I am his rider. We converse telepathically all the time."

_I sense something from her,_ Gatorth told his rider. I think sh_e might attract a queen hatchling._

"So you're a Search dragon, now?" D'vid asked him aloud. "Since when do you Search?"

_Since now. I don't know how I know it but I can feel something from her. She would attract a queen._

"What is a search dragon?" the woman asked. "And what do they search for?"

"Dragonrider candidates. He says you, would attract a queen hatchling. I'm not too sure I trust him on this, though. He's never been a Search dragon."

"You are probably right," she said. "I'm nothing special. It must be nice, though, to have a companion such as him. I'm Danella Stevens, by the way."

D'rek extended his hand. "D'rek, rider of brown Gatorth. Pleased to meet you."

"D'rek. Is that name common?" Danella asked.

D'rek shook his head, "No. Actually my name was Derek Nosk. I originally came from Earth. I contracted it to D'rek after Gatorth chose me to be his rider. And it's more than nice to be a dragon rider. It's indescribable. We are one. I know what it's like to be a dragon and he knows what it's like to be human."

"I heard dragons and their riders become so attached to one another if one dies the other will too."

"The dragon will certainly die if the rider does. The rider might survive, if the dragon dies but it isn't likely. I know I wouldn't if something happened to Gatorth. I'd follow him into death, just like he would follow me."

The woman just shook her head. To love someone or something so completely was unknown to her.

Just then an enormous brown dragon landed. His rider dismounted, and leaving his dragon harnessed, he began striding for the administration building. Suddenly he stopped and whirled.

"What did you say, Canth?"

After a brief pause he said, "Tell Mnementh's rider I've been detained. I'll be there shortly."

The larger brown rumbled agreement as F'nor strode toward D'rek and Danella.

When he reached them, he acknowledged D'rek. "Good morning, rider."

"Good morning, Wing Second," D'rek responded. "Did you need to speak to me?"

F'nor nodded his head. "Just a quick question. Did your dragon sense anything about this young lady?"

"He said he thinks she might attract a gold hatchling. He's not a Search dragon, though."

"Looks like he might have a hidden talent. My Canth _is_ a Search dragon and he says she will attract gold.

The woman stared at him speechlessly. Then she found her voice. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

F'nor looked puzzled. "Kidding you? I'm not sure what that means."

"Joking with me," she clarified.

"Search is no joke, my lady," he responded grimly. "We take Search very seriously here. If a newly hatched dragon can't find a rider, he or she will die. This is something we strive to avoid at all costs."

"So you're saying I have to go with you?"

"Not at all," F'nor told her lightly. "We cannot force someone to stand for impression and wouldn't even if we could. Because it would do no good. If someone doesn't want to be a dragonrider, it's unlikely in the extreme that a hatchling would choose them."

"The choice is totally up to you," D'rek continued. "You may decline and no one would think the worse of you. But before you do that, you should know what you are giving up."

"Yes," F'nor said. "I have business with the Council. Would you explain to this young lady what it really means to be a dragonrider? I'll be back shortly."

"Of course, Wing Second," D'rek replied.

F'nor nodded to them, turned on his heel and strode for the Administration building.

D'rek began telling her what it was really like to ride a dragon. Danella was staring at him in wonder. A life long mental linkage with another person? Someone who would always love and instantly understand you? Without even words being needed for the understanding? Who would _never_ leave you and even follow you into death?

"So what's the downside to all this?" she asked. "I know there is a downside. Anything that seems too good to be true usually is."

D'rek nodded. "There are a few disadvantages. One, you cannot raise any children you have. You won't have time, because you're dragon _always _comes first. Children of dragonriders are fostered out to others. But all children born in the Weyr, belong to the Weyr.

"There is also no marriage among dragonriders. They might become weyrmates. That's where they share the same living space, but no formal marriage. You also _become_ your dragon when she mates. And you will also mate with the rider of the dragon who catches her."

Danella was shocked. "What if you don't like the person who rides the dragon who mates with yours?"

"The dragon decides, the rider complies," D'rek told her. "But usually the dragon does take the rider's wishes into consideration, even if only a little. Though that's not something most will admit."

A man emerged from the administration building and saw Danella. "There you are. I was wondering where you had wandered off to."

"I'm flattered," Danella told D'rek, "But I'm afraid Dad would never agree."

"So looks like you're meeting people," the man said.

"Yes. This is D'rek. Rider of a brown dragon. Gatorth," she said.

"Pleased to meet you, son. So you ride him?"

"Yes." D'rek said. "Are you Danella's father?"

"Yes I am. She's a bit of a wild one, but I love her."

"I'm sorry sir, but I have some bad news for you."

The man frowned. "What do you mean bad news?"

"My dragon has Searched your daughter. He's not really a search dragon, but another dragon, that big one over there, is and he agrees."

"Searched? I don't understand."

"Your daughter has been found to be acceptable to stand as a dragonrider candidate."

"I don't know why that's bad news," the man said. "I know the dragons here are important. I'm flattered that my daughter is worthy. Maybe when she's eighteen, she can come back."

"You don't understand sir," D'rek told him. "When a person is Searched, if they are within the age range of the Weyr of the searching dragon, they and they alone decide whether they stand. The parents have no say in the matter."

"That's ridiculous," the man said. "Parents always decide what's best for their children."

"On Earth, and in the Confederation. Not here; at least not when it comes to Search."

The man shook his head. "Tell him you decline, Danella."

D'rek looked directly at her. "That directive cannot be enforced here. If you really want to decline, you may. But if you decide you want to try to impress a dragon, you will be allowed to, no matter what he says."

"Now look here, young man," Danella's father said. "This is my daughter. I decide what's best for her. She will not be allowed be a candidate until she is eighteen."

"That is entirely up to her, sir!" F'nor had exited the administration complex and had heard the last comment from the man.

Danella's father turned and saw an older man. "And just who are you?"

"F'nor, Wing Second at Benden Weyr. Rider of brown Canth. Canth is a search dragon and he confirms Gatorth's search of your daughter. Therefore, she will not be allowed to leave until such time as she may decline Search. And don't even think about ordering her to decline. That order cannot be enforced. We take Search very seriously here. If a hatchling dragon cannot find a suitable partner it will die. Therefore anyone Searched has the right to decide for themselves. You daughter is clearly within the age range of Ista Weyr, the Weyr of the searching dragon."

"What's the age range there?" the man asked.

"Twelve to twenty one," D'rek answered.

The man was aghast. "You let a twelve year old child decide this for _themselves_? That's crazy."

"Only this," D'rek said. "I thought it was strange, myself, as I come from Earth. But that's the law here."

"There must be an exception?"

F'nor nodded. "There is but I don't see how it would apply to a Confederation citizen."

"Try me," the man said.

"If a person is in line to inherit political power and is being trained to that end, they are exempt from search."

"_Inherit_ political power? We vote on our politicians."

"That's why I say it wouldn't apply to a Confederation citizen," F'nor confirmed.

Danella spoke up. "I've been thinking over what D'rek told me and I couldn't bear to not raise any children I might have. So I must decline."

"Are you absolutely certain, young lady?" F'nor asked. "This is for you, not your father, to decide."

"I'm positive," Danella said. "I couldn't bear to not raise my own children. I have to decline."

F'nor nodded. "Heard and witnessed. You are free to go."

"Just like that?" Danella's father asked.

"If she doesn't want to be a rider, forcing her to stand would be pointless. It would waste her time and ours as the chances of a hatchling choosing someone who doesn't want to be a rider are nearly, if not actually, zero. She is free to go." He turned to D'rek. ""D'rek, I'll speak to your Weyrleader about this and inform him Gatorth needs to be looked at as a Search dragon."

* * *

When D'rek and Gatorth returned to Ista Ganala and Balarth were waiting for them.

Gatorth and Balarth flew up to the rim to sun.

"So what did the council want?" Ganala asked.

D'rek told her, along with what he had recommended.

"What? He should serve life in the mines of Crom."

"I don't want him to die there. At least not within a turn. I want him to be uncomfortable for a long time."

"D'rek. We almost lost Gatorth," Ganala told him. "He was crouched, ready to spring and go _between. _I told him to stay. That they wouldn't kill you. It didn't matter. If you hadn't spoken to him when you did, he would have gone _between _looking for you."

"I know, dear heart. It doesn't change the fact that Donovan would be dead in a turn working in the mines of Crom. He'll be in prison on Earth for a long, long, long time. Longer than he would be if he was sentenced to the Crom mines for life. And prisons there aren't pleasant. Every aspect of your life is controlled by the institution. Much the same as Crom. But they find you work that won't kill you."

He linked with Balarth and told her, _Show your rider these pictures. _He sent a series of mental images, the ones he had seen on the screen of the prison conditions within the Confederation.

He broke the link to see Ganala with that faraway look that was the norm when riders communicated with their dragons. Shortly she came back to herself.

She nodded. "That's definitely not pleasant. You did the right thing."

He shrugged. "I guess. I just couldn't see sending him to die in the mines of Crom within a turn." Changing the subject, he said, "Let's get something to eat."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Gatorth told him the Weyrleader needed to see him.

Gatorth deposited him on the Weyrleader's ledge. He walked in to see D'vid and Wingleader Sh'tan.

"Rider D'rek reporting as directed, sir."

D'vid smiled. Sh'tan didn't but then he wasn't known to smile much. "Rider D'rek. You know Sh'tan, Wingleader of Fourth Wing?"

"I know of him sir. We haven't actually met." Then looking at Sh'tan, "Wingleader. It's good to meet you."

"I've heard some good things about you, rider," Sh'tan told him. "Heard is the operative word, as I don't know you."

"Wing second F'nor of Benden informed me that your dragon searched a young woman and his Canth, who _is _a search dragon confirmed it," D'vid said.

"Yes sir. Although she was from Earth and declined."

"The fact that he searched is signifigant," D'vid said. "I'd like to transfer you to Fourth. Fourth is where most of Ista's search dragons are assigned."

"Yes, sir," D'vid responded enthusiastically. Ganala and Balarth were in fourth. Balarth was unusually sensitive to potential candidates.

Sh'tan spoke up. "My only concern is that your weyrmate is also assigned to Fourth. Don't get me wrong. I don't like getting involved in the personal lives of my riders. But when it has the potential to affect wing efficiency, I have to make an exception."

"Sir, I have never let my relationship with Balarth's rider affect my performance as a rider," D'rek said. "And that's not going to change, no matter where I am assigned. And I understand that Balarth is senior as a search dragon so you are most likely going to go with her if there is a conflict on whether someone is or is not suitable."

Sh'tan nodded. "I think he might do very well in fourth. Who knows? Maybe his Gatorth is like Watarth, able to find queen and non-queen candidates."

"That's very rare," D'vid said. "But then again, rider D'rek is a very unique individual."

"Yes," Sh'tan concurred. "I was there when you reappeared, _without a dragon_ after those idiot Earthers abducted you. I didn't think it was possible for a human to go _between_ without a dragon."

"As far as I know, I'm the only one, sir," D'vid told him. "While still in the womb, I was given the same substance that the ancestors used to enhance the dragon's telepathy."

"That could explain it, I suppose," Sh'tan conceded nodding. "Well, anyway, welcome to fourth, rider." So saying he extended his arm which D'rek took in the forearm clasp.

* * *

Gatorth, it turned out did have the ability to search queen candidates. He was also able to sense some candidates for non-queen eggs but he missed quite a few in the process. But since his green wingmates were quite able in that area it evened out.

D'rek and Gatorth had found their place.

* * *

_Well, that's it for this story. I know it ended a bit abruptly, but all stories have to end somewhere and this seemed the logical place. Again, I'm sorry for the long delay between this chapter and the last one. And I do have some ideas I'm working on. I have two chapters of another story already written, one of which I'll be posting in the next few days. I've decided to update stories at no sooner than 1 week intervals._ _Don't forget to review._


End file.
